Love at first laugh
by Jenicide24
Summary: Joker in Arkham Asylum, bored as usual, until he hears of a new intern... My version how Joker meets Harleen and manipulates her into Harley Quinn. More chapters coming soon. Please review, it's my first story! :
1. Chapter 1

Joker in Arkham Asylum, bored as usual. Until he gets word of a new intern...

My version of how I see Joker interacting and meeting with Harleen Quinzel and then her transformation to his Harley Quinn later on.

I do not own Batman, DC Comics, it's characters, affiliates and the like. Just a fan with a heart in the shape of a bat :)

A/N: * _He never felt truly at home unless he heard screaming_ is a real life quote from my fiance about me. I randomly scream or shriek in the house. No. Really.

* * *

*He never felt truly at home unless he heard screaming. Lucky for him, there was plenty to go around at the moment.

Tonight the dim lights humming from the ceilings were the calmest sound in the chorus of cell block D, the maximum security wing. Now, it was true, most every night all the nuts in this place became most active once the sun went down. During the day they were given sedatives, or anti-psychotics or a combination of both.

But now that the most of the staff had gone home for the day, leaving only the night shift nurses and guards, the residents of Arkham Asylum came alive. The far-away voice of Calendar Man could be heard muttering that 12-month rhyme over and over, Poison Ivy swearing vengeance on whichever staff member happened to pass her cell for hurting her 'babies', Jervis Tetch's squeaky voice demanding his hat returned "At once!", the generic crazies howling at the walls of their cramped cells, the list went on.

And of course, His laughter.

The laughter that turned even some of the more evil inhabitants pale and curling up in their mattresses.

Though he had to admit that this particular evening was more rowdy than usual. Already a few inmates had to be sedated via needle to the throat and it wasn't even midnight. He laid on his cot, which was pushed against the far corner of his cell and nailed down. Convenient for him because it was the darkest part of the cell and he could get a couple hours of sleep some nights. Tonight, however, would clearly not be one of those nights.

So he just laid there, hands behind his head, trying to remember his arrival at Arkham, routes taken, layout of the facility... but that part was a bit hazy. Bats had knocked him out pretty good. He made a mental note to return to favor to the Dork Knight himself! Ol' Sharpie had definitely the upped security in the joint. New cameras in the corridors, meaning more guards to watch more screens, even a new pacification system. Simply put, if the alarms were going and one tried to get out of a door without the code, you'd get electrocuted. Fun, he enjoyed a challenge.

Yet, with all the new security, they still haven't brought themselves to clean this place. All he had to occupy himself with all day was stare at the walls and think. And the decorator must have been off the day they painted this place. An awful yellow-tinted beige color. He couldn't expect everyone to have his good taste but even _he_ couldn't understand a faux pas like that.

A far away scream from a cell distracted him from his thoughts. With all this racket, how'sa guy suppose to get any sleep around here? He'd think of something clever to use in his next coup, yes, something involving chattering teeth, jumper cables-

"So I take it you saw her?"

He turned his head and listened to a pair of nurses banter while doing their first set of nightly rounds.

"Oh yes" responded the other, "and I can already tell you that a few the guards have their eyes on her. Maybe even some of the doctors."

_Her?_

"Well I can see why. I mean to be a doctor, so young, it doesn't take a genius to see how she got through school." _Jealous, are we, ladies? _"But apparently she fought to intern here. Strange, most people avoid this place, or they quit easily."

"Yeah, it'll be interesting to see how long she lasts."

He felt his old mischievous smile spread across his face. _A new intern?_ Oh this is great news! He would need something to pass the time until he can figure a way to break out of here. He felt himself get giddy, and before he could stop it - not that he would - he began to let out a wondrous bout of laughter, a good from-the-belly-laugh.

And as his laughter continued, the rest of the wing began to quiet, no doubt, wondering -or fearing- what suddenly put the Joker in a good mood.

* * *

"Hello. I'm Dr. Quinzel... Hello, I'm Dr. Harleen Quinzel... Good Morning, I'm Dr..." _Sigh_

Harleen looked at her frowning self in the mirror. She had been practicing giving her new supervisor, Warden Sharp, a 'good impression' all morning. She decided to give up for now and finish getting ready. Already having showered, she combed out her hair and put it in a low bun. Easy to do when still damp. Glad that she redyed her hair blond last night, dying her hair always gave her a sense of confidence. Her natural brown hair never seemed to suit her. She kept her makeup simple, mascara only. Then walked over to her bed where she laid out her clothes like it was the first day of school. When she finished dressing, she observed her appearance: a black pencil shirt, a white button-down collared shirt and dark red pumps. At first, she thought the shoes would be a bit much, but then she figured she was a doctor, not a nun, right? A feminine touch is always good.

She checked her watch. _Shoot!_ If she didn't leave right now she might be late. Grabbing her briefcase and downing the last of her coffee, she was just about to turn the doorknob of her apartment when she stopped, dropped her briefcase and dashed for the bathroom. Picking up the lipstick labeled Minx, she slid it on quickly. It closely matched her shoes and seem to bring the look together. Smiling, she gathered her things and drove to her new job feeling that today would change the rest of her life.

* * *

Joker regarded his tray with the usual distaste. Today's lunch menu? Process turkey meat with plain powdered mash potatoes and red jello. Well, at least the jello was edible. He looked around for a reliable source of intel he could get to talk to him about this new intern he'd heard of the night before. Spotting Nygma at a table by himself seemed perfect. He smiled widely and took a seat across from him in the little plastic chairs. Nygma seemed to not notice but he knew better.

"So Eddie, how's the grapevine?" Joker asked, knowing Nygma's cell was at a perfect intersection in the cell clocks and he picked up quite of bit of gossip.

"Joker, subtlety isn't your style. Very unbecoming. Besides, why would I tell you?" said Nygma, still not looking at him.

Joker's eyes narrowed and his voice went low. "Ya know, I could always kill you Eddie, but where would I get my Dear Abby updates from? I guess I would have to ask the poor fellow who takes your old cell."

Nygma had only stopped eating for a few seconds then continued on. "Well, I have heard about the intern coming today."

"That's the spirit! Now tell old Uncle Jay..."

Nygma didn't have much. She was fresh out of med school. Apparently top marks, impressing the doctors. No wonder the nurses seemed huffy. And apparently she was attractive. Eh. Looks never fascinated him. He thought most people didn't show their true self until they were dying anyway. And still, they weren't appealing.

Being a new intern meant she would get a tour of the hospital though. At least he could get a glimpse of her and that could give him an idea of how to toy with this doctor. Back in his cell, he thought of how he had tortured his last doctor. After spending a few sessions with him, the staff felt somewhat relieved Joker hadn't become violent, so they allowed Dr. Vanshund to have one-on-one sessions without security guards. He found the good doctor to be a honest, family man, balancing life with work. So it seemed rather odd that after a few weeks of one-on-one sessions that the doctor turned in his 2-week notice and was filing for divorce.

He had laughed over that one for a good while. When the doctor had asked Joker about his sex life, slightly hinting at which _choice _of gender partners he preferred, Joker saw the opportunity. It was only too easy to plant little seeds of suggestion that the doctor might be dealing with his own issues of homosexuality. After a little reverse psychology, he was able to convince the hetero, loving family man that he was in fact hiding in the closet and should come out. Furthermore that his job to help others wouldn't be fair until he helped himself. The real punchline is when he heard 6 months after the doctor had quit, he had become terminally ill and died, though no one spoke of which disease. That was one for the record books. The staff kept away from him after that, not sure which doctor should be next. Warden Sharp also instituted that Joker's sessions were to be recorded at all times via tape recorder to be reviewed the very same day.

Fine by him, if they wanted to up the ante, so would he.

Just then he heard the distinct sound of two female voices and heels..._heels?_

He leaned up against the wall, facing the direction the two were coming from and smiled. _Showtime._


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome Back Dearlings! OK, let's backtrack to see how Harleen's day is going. Thanks for the reviews, I take all with slice of love.

I do not own Batman or the affiliates, blah blah blah.

A/N: I have based the description of Arkham Asylum off of the Batman Arkham Asylum game. I love the way it was designed.

* * *

As Harleen walked up the steps to the Intensive Treatment entrance, she noticed that the Arkham Asylum grounds looked as if they hadn't updated since it was constructed. Vines grew randomly over statues, the stone steps were worn, grey, and cracked all over. Some completely split in two and were never replaced. Shrubs grew up around corners of the building and near windows, almost as if to keep whatever was inside from getting out. The grass was green, but not the bright green you see in your lawn. The green was a swamp green; mixed with hints of brown even goldish coloring, giving it an eery glow. It didn't help the atmosphere of the place that there were dark, gloomy clouds surrounding the island. As she entered through the tall, metal doors she felt as if she was about to accomplish something wonderful here, that at Arkham Asylum, is were she truly belonged.

The guard at the Check-In counter behind a security glass was hovering over a desk with a monitor. He had his automatic rifle slung over his back but must have heard her coming because as she walked up, he straightened up, took his rifle in hand and seemed to put more authority into his stance.

"Can I see your I.D. badge.. Miss..?"

"Quinzel. Dr. Quinzel," she said, holding up her badge to the glass between them. As he looked at her name and began to go down a list of names on a clipboard, she looked at how suited up he really was. His helmet had a cage that covered his face, his bluish grey shirt was almost completely covered by a bulletproof vest. His hip holster had a baton clipped on the left side, extra magazines for his rifle clipped on the right.

"Yes, Dr. Leland is waiting for you at the end of the hall." That was all he said as he turned back to the screen in front of him.

Walking down the hallway she looked around her. The walls were white tiled but didn't look very clean. Wiring for all the cameras were pinned up on the ceiling, the cameras followed every movement. There were more guards as she walked, each one as armed as the guard who checked her in.  
Is all of this really necessary?

At the end of the hall, as stated, was Dr. Leland. She had her white doctor coat buttoned nearly to the top, black dress pants, and hands folded patiently in front of her.

"Good morning, I am Dr. Joan Leland. I will be showing you around Arkham on your first day today, then give you the run down before you meet your first patient," She extended her hand to Harleen who shook it quickly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Quinzel, but you can call me Harley," she smiled brightly. Dr. Leland seemed to relax a bit.

"Very well Harley. Come this way," directing her down the main hall, "Here, at Arkham, we hold the integrity of our doctors very high. Our goal here is to treat the patients, cure them if possible, but we must never be unrealistic. Every patient is different. There are no over-night recoveries." She looked at Harleen as if she expected her to argue.

"No, I understand. I am prepared for hard work ahead. I'm just very glad to be here," Joan smiled and began to go over regulations of Arkham but Harleen wasn't paying attention, she had to admit she was a bit annoyed. Why did Joan look at her like that? Did she think Harleen would think she could cure someone overnight? Or that this job was just a temporary thing to her until she moved onto something else? She remembered when she told her friends at college she was going to internship at Arkham Asylum. They looked at her like she was joking. Why did no one take her seriously?

"And through here is where the patients eat their meals, if behavior dictates." Joan's words brought her back to the conversation. When had they gone outside? They crossed the terrace outside the intensive treatment ward and were now heading to the penitentiary, a large red brick building that had barred windows and barbed wire everywhere. They both scanned their I.D. badges and the doorway that had blue glowing electrical currents shut off. Taking the first door on the right, they entered the cafeteria. There were only a handful of patients, and two guards. One stationed at the entrance where they came in and one near the cafeteria workers.

"We only allow a few patients to eat together at a certain time. A precautionary measure to ensure the least amount of hostility or aggravation." Harleen gazed across the tables. There was a man sitting by himself, muttering at his food, another who ate quietly, staring out into space, a young woman with stringy brown hair who kept looking around her as if someone were about to take her food away. The last patient stood out the most. She had green tinted skin and fiery red hair. She sat at the only table that had a small beam of sunlight hitting it from an above window. No doubt she was the infamous Poison Ivy she has heard of on the news. Were those... leaves _moving _on her skin? It looked like she had leaves growing from her skin and trying to reach the sunlight. Dr. Leland noticed Harleen watching.

"Yes, that is Pamela Isley. She requires sunlight at least 2 times a week for an hour to stay healthy. She has been allowed 3 times a week now due to good behavior."

At the sound of her name, Ivy looked over at Harleen and narrowed her eyes at her. Harleen didn't feel threatened though, so she simply smiled at her. Ivy looked confused for a moment, perhaps not sure why someone was smiling at her, but she returned with a small smirk of her own, then put her attention back to the sunlight.

They exited the cafeteria and turned back down the main hall toward maximum security. The hallway widened from 6 feet to 12 feet across. The cells had a foot of concrete between them. She was able to see directly into the cells because the cell wall facing the hallway was a large, thick glass door. It was almost like looking into the windows of pet shops and watching the puppies play. No puppies here, though, just the raving, psychotic madmen Gotham spewed out. The rooms weren't very large, maybe a 10x10 space, with a cot nailed to the floor, a toilet and a small metal sink that had a hole directly above it in the wall. She imagined that's where the water came out of. They passed many cells, occupants of all sorts.

Earlier when they had began their descent into the wing, she had seen a few criminals she recognized. Edward Nygma, known as the Riddler was first. His cell was the first on the left, notably near the wing's nurse station. He looked at her as something beneath him, but still stared at her as she walked by. There were a few nondescript patients here and there; she passed by what must be Poison Ivy's cell. It had a small picture of a flower with a circle around in and a slash going down, obviously a warning of no plant life near her. She must still be at the cafeteria because her cell was empty. Further down they went, past a man in his cell with a calendar -or several- ripped out and the pages everywhere. He was talking about how the month of August is a special month to him and eyed her more than she liked.

That's when Dr. Leland had mentioned to her to 'try not to stare, it could provoke angry behavior', but she wasn't paying full attention. She heard a soft chuckle. It was coming from the end of the hallway they were in. Dr Leland had been stopped by a nurse asking a question and Harleen decided to go see who's cell it was. As she walked closer, the chuckle became louder. She knew who's cell this had to be.

She stopped in front of his cell and gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the cliffhangers! I wanted to build up to this chapter! Enjoy, no spoilers here!

I own nothing but fan-geeky-ness :P

* * *

This was it, the moment he had been waiting for! This was going to be fun.

_click, click, click, click...click..click..._

Then the sounds of the heels she wore stopped. He looked up. He could see why the guards appreciated her. She was something to look at, alright! Bright blond hair, though he could tell it was bottle blond; slender figure but toned, cheerleader or swimmer maybe? But what made him smile was her eyes. Brilliant blue, and innocent. He could tell them apart ya know, the innocent and corrupt, and her eyes spoke volumes of things never tried, never done.

She looked at him and gasped.

He smiled at her, but not a happy smile. No, this grin was more sinister, he felt his lips curling back over his teeth, the way a wild animal bares it fangs to show the damage it could inflict. He expected her to turn away and go back to the doctor, or look horrified as some did and worry about becoming his next target.

Then she did something he didn't expect: she smiled back at him.

Well now this was very odd. Her cheeks went red(she's blushing?!) but she kept _staring_ and _smiling _at him! But that's when he noticed it, that _life_ behind her eyes, the same life that he and a few others in this joint had. She wanted it, she needed it. This restricting life was too much for her, it was _killing_ her and by god, if something was going to kill her it had better be him!

He pushed himself up casually from the wall, and walked closer to the glass door. She didn't move. Not closer, not farther away. He was at the glass now, his breath barely fogging it. With a index finger, he beckoned her nearer. Her smile faltered a bit, then. He softened his expression, which must have led her to a false sense of security because she then walked closer.

There they were. Standing face to face. Just... _looking_ at each other. She was taking him all in, his looks, his presence.

Dr. Leland must have noticed she was alone because she nearly ran over to the intern, seeing her so close to Joker's cell. She put her arm around Harleen and led her away, only to turn back to him, and give him stern look. Joker just threw up his hands and gave a sympathetic look that said 'what did I do?' Just before the intern was out of sight, she turned around and stole one more glimpse of the Joker.

_Oh, yes my dear... this WILL be fun. He He He Ha Ha Ha ha ha_

Harleen took a minute to calm her heart rate down. What just happened? She felt as if she couldn't get enough air. Those eyes... his eyes..

"Are you alright, Harley?" Joan had asked. She looked at Harleen with concern.

"Hmm? Oh yes? I suppose it's just a bit different to see them here than on the news."

Dr. Leland smiled at her. "Not to worry, dear, you won't have to work with any of the more... complex cases for a while."

Harleen frowned a bit. "Why not?"

Joan looked at her as if she were a child begging for a cookie. "You need to get settled in and work on the more common patients first. As I said before, patience is needed in this field."

Harleen smoothed out her face and put a smile back on. "Of course, doctor. I understand."

After Harleen said her goodnights to everyone and got in her car, she relaxed a bit and let out a big breath. The drive home was spent trying to sort of the first day. She had noticed some unfriendly glances by a few of the nurses. _Figures. _And why did Dr. Leland seem to talk to her like she was stupid? Like she didn't know these patients can be violent or dangerous or manipulative? She knew! She took the same courses Dr. Leland had to to earn the title "doctor". She would show them. She wasn't a dumb blond who had her heads in the clouds... she wasn't even a real blond.

She walked to the bathroom, stripping off clothes as she went. She pinned her hair up on top of her head as she let the water run for a minute to get hot. Stepping into the stinging, hot water she let out another heavy breath. She just stood there, letting the water soak, she finally openly thought about... him.

_He had looked at me. Looked at me and smiled. _It wasn't a pleasant smile, she thought, more like an aggressive one, but it made her smile. It was so, so.. contagious. His smile made her _want_ to smile. Then she saw his red lips and her mouth had salivated, though she didn't know why. She couldn't think straight. Nothing made sense. He was intriguing to look at. His skin had glowed in the dim lights surrounding. Green hair was wavy and pushed back. He was terrifying. She felt a warm sensation beginning in her stomach as she thought more of him. His stance was, then, relaxed, leaning against the wall of his cell facing her. His frame was lean, but strong. His hands large, arms were muscular but wiry. The sensation traveled lower and she realized she was thinking too much on this.

Toweling off her hair half an hour later, she looked at her cell phone sitting on the kitchen counter. Missed calls(1). She checked the name: Derek. Nah, she'll call him back later, maybe. Derek was a guy a college friend tried to hook her up with but Harleen got the sense he had one thing on his mind. She had more important things to worry about. She had her second day to prepare for and have her first session with her new patient. She climbed in bed anxious to fall asleep so she could wake up and hurry back to work.

* * *

He laid there, on his back, with a wicked grin. She'd be back in a few hours. But first thing is first! He jumped up and walked up to his glass door and saw a guard a few feet away.

"Hey!... HEY!... YOOOOHOOOO!" the Joker began to flail his arms up and down wildly. The guard seemed a bit apprehensive but then walked over until he was a foot from the glass.

"What is it, clown?"

"Ooh, touchy, touchy," the Joker laughed. "Did we not have our steamed latte this morning? Oh, calm down, I'm just messin' with ya. I'm just a simple guy wantin' his breakfast. Think you could help a fellow out...?"

"Uhh.. you're hungry?"

The Joker motioned for him to come closer to the glass. As the guard began to inch closer, Joker slammed his fists onto the glass, all happy demeanor gone.

"Didn't I JUST SAY THAT?! Now go get my food before I have you wrapped in a tarp and left in a cement bath!" He shouted, making the guard jump back looking scared. He immediately switched moods and went back to being friendly. "Oh, and I would love some bacon."

He turned around and stretched out on his cot again, gazing up at the ceiling. He looked down his nose and saw the guard still standing there, still frightened. He moved his hand in a "shoo" motion and the guard snapped his attention back and walked quickly to the nurses station, probably to tell them to get his breakfast... with bacon no doubt.

Now down to business. He had many options to consider. He could hold her hostage and have her walk him out of here once she had all codes programmed to her badge. Eh. No showmanship in that. He could make her lose her barely-there marbles then shoot her, but it lacked poetry. He'd think of something. Usually his genius was spur of the moment, it would hit him-BAM! And then he'd have hours of devising plans, operations. Oh, how he loved to plan out the next coup. He'd need one on one access to claim her first... hmm, they'd give her one of the fluffy bunnies around here for her first patient. Unless...

_AHA Ha ha ha ha! Perfect!_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my freaky little darlings! This one will be pushed out quickly, I have been scheming on how to do these next few and I am very excited. Personal shout to my greatest supporter here, AtticusLegend. Thank you so much for your words of support and enthusiasm.

As always, I own nothing of Batman, DC Comics, yada yada and so on... ;)

* * *

"Are you joking?" Dr. Leland sarcastically asked. She and Aaron Cash, the head of security, were both in Warden Sharp's office, receiving some alarming news.

"I don't like it," Cash said. "Anything Joker does in this place is always about breaking out or killing folks. This doesn't seem any different."

"Unfortunately, Doctor, I couldn't be more serious." Warden Sharp sat behind his executive style desk; he was resting his arms on his desk, hands folded together. "Joker has requested Dr. Quinzel as his psychiatrist. AMA's code of Medical Ethics states clearly that if a patient requests, within reason, a specific doctor who is qualified, then that patient cannot be denied. We may have out suspicions but we cannot break the code because of prejudice."

"Within reason? And what is Joker's reason?" Dr. Leland huffed, hands on her hips.

"His reason was that since Dr. Quinzel is new to this facility, she doesn't have any preconceived notions about treating him, and won't hold prejudice, as mentioned earlier, over him." The Warden looked at both of them, clearly showing that, legally, his hands were tied.

Dr. Leland let out a sigh of anxiety, slightly shaking her head. Cash simply leaned back in his chair, knowing the argument was over.

"I still don't like it," Dr. Leland said after a minute of silence, "Joker showed interest in Harleen when I was giving her a tour of the facilities. Interest from him is _never_ good."

"I understand your concern, Joan, but we must give her at least one session. Only then if we have valid reasons, can we take Dr. Quinzel off his case." Turning to Cash, Warden Sharp continued, "Cash, as you know I instituted a recording be mandatory for all of Joker's sessions. But, as an extra precaution, I would like you to personally escort Joker to and from the session room and be on stand-by."

"Sure thing, sir... When does Dr. Quinzel find out?" Cash asked.

"In a few minutes, actually."

Dr. Leland's head snapped up then. "If it was already decided, then why call us in here?"

"I needed to inform you both of the situation first then to ask you to keep an eye on Dr. Quinzel. If either of you see anything amiss I would like you to report it back to me immediately. I ask this as a favor." Both nodded in agreement.

Warden Sharp relaxed a bit in his chair, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses with one hand then standing up. "Very good. Joan, if you could, send Harleen in here as soon as she arrives. I would like to explain the situation and its gravity to her myself."

Harleen had been running a bit behind that morning. Just moving a bit slow. "Only been here one week and already I'm showing up late... just great," she mumbled. She had sped most the way to the asylum and, lucky for her, found a parking spot that ensured she'd have a walk for a few minutes before reaching the dirt pathway leading to the entrance. Joan had run into her as she walked up the steps-well- 'run into her isn't how she'd put it. It seemed like Joan had been waiting for her. At first she worried she would get a lecture about punctuality, but Joan just waved it off, saying it wasn't important. _At least they know I'm only human, right?_

What did concern her now was that Joan had told her to see the Warden, "first thing".

_"... and after you get a chance to put your things in the office, Warden Sharp has requested you see him first thing."_

_"Oh, alright. Is everything ok?"  
"Of course, dear. Not to worry."  
_

But Dr. Leland did looked worried. So Harleen took a deep breath, and knocked on the Warden's large, wooden door.

"Enter" Was all she heard. Harleen turned the knob and walked into Warden Sharp's office for the first time. It was impressive. Large windows looked out onto the grounds of Arkham Island, his office was on the third floor of the Arkham Mansion so it was quite a view. The Arkham Asylum grounds looked friendlier from high up. His massive desk was dark wood mahogany and it was organized. A stack of papers was on the left hand side with a fancy pen holder weighing them down. On the right side was a large screen monitor and keyboard, the computer must be stored below because she couldn't see it. The walls of his office were covered with large screens that showed rooms and hallways all over the asylum. He must monitor them from time to time as well. The chair he was sitting in was a fine leather high back chair, it reminded her of the type kings from the past sat in. Made sense, she had a feeling he was a little pompous. Two smaller leather chairs were on the opposite side of his desk. She sat down in one and smiled best she could.

"You wanted to see me, Warden Sharp?" She hoped _he_ wouldn't give her a lecture, either.

"Yes. How are you finding things at Arkham so far, doctor?" he asked. He seemed complaisant so she relaxed more. Maybe he was just checking on her?

"I like it here. The staff are nice, Dr. Leland has been a great help. I'm very excited to be here." She said brightly. _What is this about? This can't be just a casual visit._

"Glad to hear it. Now the reason I called you in here is in regards to the first patient you will receive." _Oh. _"Now, normally, we don't allow interns to have high-profile patients so early on, let alone, immediately. However, going off of your high scores you received and your positive attitude, I believe we can make an exception."

Harleen's mind began to race. _Who will i get? Poison Ivy? I can make progress with her, she smiled at me, right? Or maybe I'll get Waylon Jones. I always felt bad how people made fun of his condition._

"I appreciate your confidence in me. Who is the patient?" She asked.

Warden took a deep breath then let it out. "Joker."

Harleen had been holding her own breath and it escaped her the moment he said who. _Him._ Her first patient would be the Joker, of all people! She was giddy under her skin but knew she couldn't celebrate until she was inside the confines of her own office.

"I see," was all she could manage.

"There is a number of things you need to understand and FULLY comprehend, Dr. Quinzel," Warden Sharp said. He was now leaning forward in his chair as if the urgency to tell her this wasn't fast enough. "You will have one month to review his files, go over previous doctors' notes, study his case thoroughly. This is vital, doctor. You are to do nothing else, but become as acquainted as you can before you see him in your first session. Any direct contact beforehand is strictly prohibited. However, you are allowed to observe him in the common room via the screens from the guard's station and outside the protective glass. Do you understand everything I have told you so far?"

Harleen was listening but her head was still spinning from the previous news. She was so excited it was all she could to do keep from bouncing in her chair.

"Yes. But could you go into detail about the common room?" She knew if she only said yes, he wouldn't be satisfied.

"The common room is where inmates, who have had good behavior without a violent episode in the last thirty days, can co-mingle and socialize amongst each other. We do this as a method of rebuilding social skills."

"Of course."

"One other thing, doctor. It is of the utmost importance that you disclose nothing, I mean absolutely NOTHING, about yourself that he can use against you. Nothing from information about your past or present: addresses, telephone numbers, friends, family, no names, even avoid hobbies. Interests can be discussed as long as it isn't something he can use, for example favorite color, or movie. Use those sort of interests to build rapport only. Have you any further questions or need clarification on anything I have told you?"

"No, Warden. I understand perfectly. Where do I obtain Joker's files?" Harleen stood up, offering out her hand, she was eager to get started.

"They will be sent to your office today." The Warden stood up as well, shaking her hand, smiling, though it didn't seem to reach his eyes.

"Thank you, again," she said, heading for the door.

"And Dr. Quinzel," Warden Sharp said just before she reached for the doorknob making her turn around, "Make sure you leave work at work. No need to worry about it once you are home. Enjoy your time off."

"I will." She said.

* * *

Dr. Leland was walking down the Maximum Security Wing, cameras buzzing as they followed her every movement. She wished she would have asked Cash to inform Joker of the news, but Cash and Joker never got along. _Who around here DOES get along with that lunatic?!_ She was about to reach his cell when she heard his voice.

"Visitors! I love visitors. How are things, Doc?"

She turned as she reached his cell. He was lying on his side, on his cot, hand propping up his head. She squared her shoulders showing no weakness.

"I am here to tell you that your request has been approved."

"Has it?! That's wonderful news, Doc!" Joker sprang up and leaped to the glass putting both hands on the glass door, fingers splayed. He pressed his face up against the glass as well, making his nose smoosh downward. "You don't look too thrilled though. Aren't you happy I'm taking an interest in my treatment?" His smile, if possible, went wider.

"I would be if I thought that was the reason for the request but I know better. I don't know what you have planned but we will be watching _very_ closely."

"Aww, you'll hurt my feelings, doc, it's like you don't ... trust me." His voice went deep on the last two words sending chills up her spine. She narrowed her eyes and walked away. All she could do was try not to hear his laughter echoing down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

And chapter 5... I have soo many ideas for this, I really hope it all works together. There was concern that Harleen studying Joker's case for a month was too long, but trust me, you'll see what happens. I am so excited to start the next chapter after this, please review!

A/N: More description based off of Arkham Asylum game, and the phrase "blinking-blue-blazes" is a term Joker uses in the animated series when he can't find his socks! :P

I do not own Batman, DC Comics, affiliates, franchise, and so on and so forth.

* * *

Just as the Warden had said, when Harleen returned to her office after taking a lunch later on that day there was a cardboard box with a removable lid sitting on her desk. Written on the side in thick black permanent marker was "**PATIENT FILES: JOKER**" She closed her door and walked over, taking the lid off. _Wow.. _She started to take everything out. Inside the box were several overstuffed manilla files, a few notebooks which looked to be filled page to page of doctors' notes and scribblings. There were 3 hand-held recorders in the box, too. Guess she'd have to listen to the audio as well. Once she had everything on her desk, you couldn't see the wood coloring anymore. She had a month to look through all of this and not take it home?!...

_Well, he didn't say I couldn't take it home. He said to leave work at work and enjoy my time off. But to enjoy my time off, I'll need to get caught up, right? Why stress out at home about getting this all completed?_

She smiled as she put the voice recorders in he briefcase. She can listen to them at home, and it's just the recorders, right?

She sat down and began to organize the files as best she could. All manilla folders in one pile, notebooks over here, loose papers on top of folders.. Ok, that's everything. She spent the next hour or so going through the notes the last doctor Joker had on his case.

_That's strange. Dr. Greg Vanshund's notes started out as writing down answers to questions he asked Joker. Then they change to how the Joker makes him feel. Then they just stop. Who would want to leave a case like this?_

She continued on, not seeing a clear diagnosis from him. His notes were short and weren't really focused on Joker, must not have had a clue what he was doing then. She moved on to another folder, a much larger folder. This one seemed to have a color-coded system. Certain notes had a pink sticky tab, other had blue or yellow or orange. Dr. Wilma Berns. She listed Joker as obsessive compulsive and schizophrenic. Also that Joker could be cured by breaking down his obsession over clowns and jokes and rebuilding on his moral center. _That's ridiculous, there's far more to Joker than that!_ She didn't bother reading more, just began to flip the pages faster, thinking that this doctor didn't have a clue what she was doing either. The last note page in Dr. Bern's folder was clearly not her handwriting. It was written in crayon... purple crayon. And the letters seemed to be all over the place:

_He**l**lo F**o**lks! _

_Dr. Berns is out for the day, but Dr. JoKer will be **filing** in... FILLING in, I me**a**n, filling in. ... Filing is what Dr. Berns was so **good** at. Organizing, coordinating, making e**v**erything perfect and systemaTic. Nothing out of plAce, _

_Now I don't know about you, kiddies **b**ut is that any way to live? Of course not**!** You should see her office here, so ma**n**y drawers and filing cabinets, _

_**i** bet her Mind** w**orked like that too. One biG filing cabiNet. Well, Dr. Joker hAs made her wish coMe true. _

_I fil**e**d her heaD in one of the cabinets here. Ha HA **H**A ha HA h**A! -J**  
_

She was gripping the paper, shocked. He killed her and filed her _head_ in a cabinet? She didn't think he seemed as psychotic as everyone said he was, but here it was-proof-that this man was deranged. And she knew from the news that he found everything to be a joke. Hmmm, an organized doctor who clearly had a compulsion disorder herself... had labeled _him _as obsessive compulsive. So he filed her own head in one of her cabinets.

... As horrifying as it was... she saw the joke in it.

Wait! That's terrible, how could she even think that?!

...

But then, this was her job to understand the Joker and how his mind works. She has to see the world the way he does if she is to find a way to help him, right?...Right?

*KNOCK-KNOCK*

Harleen looked up as Dr. Leland walked through her door.

"I was just coming to make sure you received your patients files. And I see you've already begun," she said, looking at the desk.

"Yes, I just started to read the last 2 doctors notes... very, uhh... insightful." Harleen put the paper back in the folder.

Dr. Leland looked at Harleen with concern in her eyes again. "Harleen, Joker's case can become very stressful. If you need any help, have any questions, or even need someone to vent to, please don't hesitate to ask... I never worked on his case directly, but I am very familiar with it."

Harleen had an idea, then. "Thank you, Joan. I really appreciate it. That being said, I do have a question," Harleen came around her desk and sat on the edge, hands lightly gripping the edges.

"Yes?"

"Warden Sharp said that direct contact with Joker until I am familiar with his case isn't allowed, but I am able to observe his interaction between other patients in the common room, yes?"

Dr. Leland looked confused. "That is correct but Joker hasn't been allowed in the common room for some time."

"Has he had a violent episode in the last 30 days?"

"Well, no, he hasn't. I suppose no one thought to trust him."

Harleen stood up and smoothed out her skirt. She looked back up at Joan. "How can Joker think any of us care about treating him if we don't follow procedure with him?"

Dr. Leland looked at Harleen as if she were a naive teenage girl protesting about world peace. "Harleen, I understand your enthusiasm to help patients, I had that drive in the beginning to. But are you sure you want to already allow him common room access? I don't recommend it, but as his doctor, it is your call."

Harleen acted like she was thinking it over, but she had already made her mind up. "Yes, I am sure. I would like to observe him in between studying to become familiar with his case."

Dr. Leland sighed a breath of defeat. "Very well. I will let Mr. Cash know, and have Joker scheduled for common room access tomorrow."

"Thank you so much, Joan," She grabbed both Joan's hands in her own while looking at her, "I know I can help him."

* * *

"...I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts..."

Joker was singing to himself, bouncing his yellow sock-covered feet to the beat of the tune, making his cot squeak. He had just finished his breakfast that was pushed through the slot on the wall, which resulted in it spilling all over the tray. _I may be crazy, but at least I'M not rude! Oh wait-yes, I am. He he ha he ha!_ He wondered how long it would take him to meet this doctor without a pesky safety glass to protect her...

"Joker!"

He looked over to see Aaron Cash standing outside his cell, looking indignant as always.

"Cash! How ya been homes? You here to tell me I have that crisp little doc all to myself?" Joker asked, knowing Cash hated when he used slang to refer to him.

"No. I'm here to take you to the common room. Get up!"

_Well, apparently not long at all. I didn't expect this so soon.  
_

Either his PhD was an imbecile, or she's too eager to start or both, which he could use to his advantage.

"To the common room? Really?" Joker jumped up and stretched, "Now this is really UNexpected, but now I get to be the socio-butterfly I am. Hey, Cash, you don't know what happened on Days Of Our Lives last week, do you? I'd _hate_ to be so-five-minutes-ago! HA HA HA HA ha ha!" Joker let out a cackle of laughter as Cash entered the code to his cell, cuffing Joker and shoved him out of the cell again.

"Now, now, Cash, no need to be so pushy. One would think you're overcompensating. Not coming up short in the trouser department are you? HA HA HA HA!"

Cash walked Joker out by his cuffs, keeping his weapon trained on him, ignoring the clown's provoking remarks. "Yeah, talk all you want. We'll see who's laughing soon."

Joker's voice went lower and turned his head so he could see Cash walking behind him out of the corner of his eye, "Indeed, we will Cash, indeed we will."

* * *

Harleen was already outside the common room the next day. She had arrived at work early, caffeinated up, and was listening to a guard give her instructions 'in case of an event'.

"... in which case, get behind a guard or lock yourself in the station with the others. If the electricity goes out for any reason, we must immediately manually lock the doors to the common room, keeping all inmates inside, or the doors could be pushed open, and they would get loose."

"Wait," Harleen's brow furrowed at the thought of such a thing happening. "Wouldn't all inmates be a threat to each other?"

"Yes, Dr. Quinzel. But it would be better to keep them separated from staff rather than have them running free around Arkham. It would be chaotic and highly dangerous."

"I suppose I can see your point." She turned back to glass window she was looking through. Attached, but outside of it, the guard station was connected to the common room by sharing a same glass window. The common room was basically the shape of an oval in layout. Half of the walls had windows looking to the outside Botanical Gardens of Arkham, the other half had windows looking into a hallway that others could look in from. The guard station was at the end of that hallway. It ensured that some sunlight came into the room, if it was ever sunny, and gave it an open feeling. She imagined it was designed to create a sense of feeling free, but to her, it seemed like another example of being able to see where you couldn't go.

Inside the common room were an unlikely group of patients to be put together at the same time. Interesting to think that none of them had a violent episode in the last 30 days. Then again, neither did the Joker... Inside the room was high-profile patients Edward Nygma a.k.a. the Riddler, Harvey Dent a.k.a. Two-Face, and Pamela Isley a.k.a. Poison Ivy. Ivy was sitting alone again by a window farthest from the common room door and guard station, reading a Better Homes and Gardens magazine. There wasn't any sunshine hitting her, but she still seemed relaxed. This must be where she was allowed her extra one hour a week. Nygma was sitting on the end of a hotel-looking dark blue couch. He was reading a newspaper and was marking in it with a green crayon. Must be the crossword puzzle. Two-Face was sitting at a small table, on the opposite side of the room that Ivy was on, that had a deck of cards and a checkers board on it. He was playing with neither, but was flipping a large coin between his fingers, seeming lost in thought, staring at Ivy.

There were a few others in as well. A young woman named Marylin whom she had only heard of from other doctors. Apparently the girl used to be a ballet dancer at a fine arts school, but when a rival took the lead role of a part she wanted, Marylin had become so jealous that she had stabbed the girl while wearing the lead role costume. She was arrested when she had proceeded to perform the lead role part in front of an audience on opening night with the rival's blood all over the dress. The only other person in the room was a man she didn't know, who was huddled in a corner hugging his knees to his chest, who was also staring at Ivy. Though Harleen could tell the man was gazing at her with pure lust in his eyes, she could also tell he was too afraid to move any closer to her. She was just about to ask when the Joker would be arriving when she heard footsteps coming up the hallway.

Harleen checked her skirt and blouse to make sure they were smoothed out and looking professional. She had on a red blouse that had ruffles in the front, a black skirt that was a bit shorter than usual and black heels. Her hair was in a braid she had coming over her right shoulder and down the front. She pushed her glasses up then put her hands in the pockets of her doctors coat trying to look at casual as possible.

_This is it,_ she thought. _My first observation of Joker! I can do this. I'll get to understand him, and let him know that I'm here to help him. I may be a woman, but I'm serious._

* * *

Joker was walking up toward the guard station when his eyes caught that flash of blond hair._ Ooh, so THAT'S why I now have access. She wanted to watch me, well, who doesn't?! I'm the best lookin bloke in here. ...  
_

As he came closer to her and the guards he got a look at what she was wearing.

_What in the blinking-blue-blazes does she think she's wearing?... She CAN'T be serious._


	6. Chapter 6

AH! Good morrow my fun fans! i've been scheming and plotting this next chapter. The common room! I hope you enjoy it, i'm sure you will, my fruity loops! Love love love and remember, ... no matter what anyone tells you... you can never have too much sugar or too many sweets.. ;)

I Do Not Own Batman, DC Comics, and then some. The some doctors names are ones I made up, by why say which? ;)

* * *

_No, no... she HAD to be joking. He knew jokes and this was.. it was... HILARIOUS! What the hell _could_ she be thinking...? _

A first glance would show she was calm, but he saw more; her pupils were dilated, her red colored mouth was slightly opened to ensure an easy flow of air to her lungs. _Nervous, dear? _And, laughing gods, she was wearing an outfit that screamed 'please, violate me, I need it!' A red top with ruffles that was snug around her breasts, a short black skirt that showed too much thigh to be acceptable. And the cherry on this cream pie was the heels. Most staff wore sensible shoes. Ones that allowed them to try to escape quickly. But she put fashion first... What was she, crazy?! HAhahAHhahHA..

She was clearly trying to be professional, to earn respect of her colleagues and she was sabotaging herself! He liked it, wondered if she would fight dirty for respect.. or... approval? He was repulsed and provoked at the same time by her ignorance of life. It didn't matter if people respected you, the only thing that mattered was if you got the joke! That was it, wasn't it? The ignorance of this woman grated his nerves, made him want to bash her head in. To see her pale flesh get purples bruises from his fists, have that pretty skin marred with her own blood. He wanted to beat the ignorance out of her. Perhaps that was it...

That being said, even he had to admit: red and black was good for her.

Well, time for the show!_ Let's see if she can play her part well..._

As he walked into the common room, all heads swiveled his way. Some cowered, naturally. A little gangly man that had been staring Ivy down now shrank into one of the corners of the room so much it seemed as if he were trying to go through it. It made Joker crack a smile. That was one thing he always enjoyed, witnessing the effect his mere presence had on people.

There were a few others who puffed out their chests and kept him in their line of sight, preparing for what he might do. Two-Face, Ivy and Riddler. They were scheduled at the same time he was, well look at that! _I can have some fun after all_. Two-Face and Riddler returned to acting as if they didn't care, but still didn't put their back to him. Ivy just glared at him but he didn't care, the weed was never much fun. Although, he had wondered what would happen if he sprayed her with pesticide... He'll have to save that for a rainy day. Two-Face and Riddler, now there's a few laughs to be had! At their own expense, of course.

Cash slowly unlocked the cuffs on his wrists and stared the madman down. "Try anything, Joker, and I'll make sure you never see the light of day again."

"Oh, Cash, you're sexy when your mad, but I don't give it up on the first date," Joker said and winked at him. Cash only sneered and began to back away towards the entrance door, keeping his weapon still trained on him until he was out the door which then closed and electronically locked in front of him. Joker chuckled and wiggled his fingers in a funny wave-good-bye motion. Cash simply glowered and walked to the guard station to monitor.

He turned back around and gave his attention to the other inmates but he could feel her eyes burning holes in his back. Joker strode on over to the table Two-Face was sitting at, pulling out a chair and picked up the deck of cards. A quick glance out of the corner of his eye told him that new doctor was scribbling madly in her little notepad. He leaned back in his chair, kicked his feet on the table and turned toward Two-Face.

"So Harv, how're things on the flipside?" Joker asked, laughing at his own little joke.

Still flipping the coin, and keeping his eyes on Ivy he growled, "As _fate_ would have it, still in this stinkin' joint!"

"Righty-roo! I know what would cheer you up! What about ...gardening?" Joker implied, making Two-Face's scarred side smile.

"She's looking at you." Two-Face said, glancing at Joker who had begun flipping the cards in the air out of boredom.

"I don't care if weed looks at me," Joker said, flipping the cards between his hands now.

"The doctor." Joker paused for a minute then turned toward the guard station, staring straight at her. She began to blush so much he couldn't help but wave at her, making her cover her smile and turn away for a minute.

"So that's the way of it. What crazy shit do you have planned for her?" Two-Face stopped flipping his coin and leaned forward. Joker just continued to flip his cards and smile. He knew no one would make a move on the new doctor if they thought he already made a claim on her, whether he voiced it or not.

"Harvey, you were a DA, surely you should be able to figure out this child's puzzle, at least." Two-Face's eyes shot towards Riddler who had spoken and a low growl emanated from his throat.

"Now that's nosy of you, unless..Ooh, think you already know the joke, do you, Eddie?" Joker asked, turning to Riddler who continued to stare at his newspaper, acting indifferent. "Want to find out what the punchline is?..." Hearing that, Riddler's shoulder's hunched ever-so-slightly inward, like a beta wolf not wanting to challenge the alpha.

"He's just wanting to see if she's free game." Two-Face smirked, then looked back at Ivy who was still ignoring the conversation.

"I wouldn't sully myself with someone as dimwitted as a random doctor," Riddler commented, finally setting his newspaper down and looked at them. "The only interest I have is solving my next riddle. I don't work with inferiors." Riddler looked at everyone at the guard station as if he were being detained by monkeys rather than medical professionals.

Joker chuckled more, examining the battered deck of cards he was playing with. What he wouldn't give to have his razor card decks on hand right now, at least he could amuse himself. Two-Face leaned back in his chair and began flipping his coin again, not wanting to push Joker for an answer.

Why not throw the dog a bone, eh? Gotta have a laugh somehow.

"I just want to see her... smile." Joker commented. The room's temperature seemed to drop a few degrees. Riddler glanced knowingly at Joker, Two-Face smirked, even Ivy's piercing eyes made their way over to Joker. The line was drawn. The doctor was His toy.

"AHAHAHahahahahhahaha!" The gangly man in the corned started laughing maniacally, now getting everyone's attention. Joker and the others turned to watch the scene. Standing up, still laughing, the man began to beat on his head with his fists.

"Now that's the spirit!" Joker exclaimed, "At least someone else has a sense of humor around here, HA he he Ha!"

Two guards came in quickly to sedate the man with a needle, just as they were removing him, he looked at Ivy once more as they carried him out the door. Giving a bored huff, Ivy looked back out the window.

Two-Face finally set the coin down and looked at Joker. "So you gonna deal, or what? we're bored." Smiling wider, Joker shuffled the deck and began dealing out the first hand. "Normally, I play alone, but why not, I could use some _assistance."_

Picking up on the que, Two-Face shifted in his seat, leaned forward and lowered his voice. "What do ya got in mind, J?"

* * *

This was great! I mean, OH, this was just fascinating.

_After being isolated from most social contact, he's sitting in the common room, playing a card game with another inmate! Finally something to write down! _Harleen thought. She began to scribble madly. First about the initial acknowledgement he gave her with a wave, then about conversing and interacting with others. She glanced up after a minute of quit notes to look into her patient's face.

_His lips are moving, _Harleen thought. _What is he saying to the other patient?_

"Can you hear what they are saying?" Harleen asked the closest guard to her.

"No, Ma'am. The cameras can zoom, but audio isn't available."

"Then can you zoom into my patient's face?"

"Yes, Ma'am." The guard grabbed what looked like an arcade joystick and maneuvered it around, making the image on the screen shift. Harleen gazed at her patient and tried to make out the words by reading his lips, but his permanent smile made it difficult.

"Sorry, could I monitor this alone, please?" Harleen's question seemed to confuse the guard. He looked at Cash for an answer, who nodded, and got up from the his seat and offered it to her.

She sat down and stared at the face of a man who terrified most people. But she didn't feel fear. She felt fascination. Excitement. The way he moved, spoke. Her cheeks began to get warmer the more she watched him. His piercing eyes took in everything in the room. They looked around but also remained focused on the cards in his hands. Something made him look up. At her. He looked at her. No, not at her directly, at the camera watching him. But she felt it was at _her. _He continued to stare, not blinking. His smile went higher on one side of his face, giving him a slight smirk. She felt her breath hitch in her throat. She was blushing again! She turned her body away from the others in hopes no one saw.

She was about to look down at her notepad when he did something she thought she had imagined. He winked at her. Not like before when he first sat down in the room. It had been comical before. With his intense staring now, it was... heated. Suggestive. That's when she felt the warm sensation in her lower torso again. She looked away from the camera and stood up to look at his face. But he was looking at his cards and talking to the other inmate... Had she imagined it? How could he have turned around so quickly? She jotted down a few more things and went to go stand near the glass. She must have imagined it. No one can move at that speed..

She walked over to Aaron Cash, the head of security, and spoke as calmly as she could.

"Thank you Mr. Cash, that's all I require for observing Joker today."

Cash nodded in response, eyes not leaving the monitors he was watching, and swiped his security badge into a card reader. A electrical buzz sounded and the door to the guard station opened to let her out. As she walked down the hall she tried to keep her face forward but couldn't help but look back at her patient before she turned down a hallway. Her feelings plummeted a bit when it seemed he didn't even notice her leaving.

_Why do you even care, Harleen? _She thought as walked back to her office. Only a few feet down the hallway, Harleen smiled when she heard the familiar laughing coming from the common room.


	7. Chapter 7

Ah, yes! I have posted another... and I'm about half a bottle of wine in, so here we go! Sorry it's been a while dearies, I had to clear my head, get a fresh look, but I am back now. Alot of this chapter is from Harley's POV, I will have a heavy Joker POV soon, promise!

Hope you enjoy it. ... I know I did. ;)

I don't own Batman/DC Comics/it's characters/ect, just an obssessed fan! XD

Oh, and I don't own Craigslist either :P

* * *

The common room observation had been interesting. Harleen had watched Joker interact with other patients. Though she couldn't tell for certain if there was anything substantial to report. No, better to keep observing for now. Can't look too eager.

Walking down Arkham Asylum's many hallways, she began going over a few things. One, the Joker showed no aggressive behavior today. At least none that she noticed. He was conversing with Harvey Dent, better known as Two-Face in most of Gotham now. But she couldn't tell what they were talking about. Two, she know felt that since there was no aggressive behavior on his part, he should be allowed another common room visit. Which led to three, she would need to speak to Dr. Leland to make sure she could coordinate another visit.

"That can certainly wait until tomorrow," Harleen mumbled under her breath. She opened her office door and went to sit in her chair.

She gazed about her office, noting the big difference between her office and Warden Sharp's. He had a large, expensive looking mahogany desk, complete with numerous screens around the room and a large computer to control all of them. Harleen had a common dark wood grain desk you can get at any local one-stop department store. No computer, yet. Stacks of papers and files on the desk. No decoration, no color, no sound. It was a bit depressing. The walls were the same white color you'd find in any apartment complex around town. Warden Sharp's had a reddish brown wallpaper that made the room feel welcoming, yet, secure.

_This room needs some life_, she thought.

Then she smiled a little. Why couldn't she decorate her office? She always loved colors. It may be a small white office with only a window(barred, of course) with a little gas heater under it, but why not spruce it up a bit? Make it a work place she could feel peaceful in and really focus. She bounced up from her chair feeling bit more cheerful. "Well, maybe I'll go see Dr. Leland today after all."

* * *

"..I'm sorry?"

Dr. Leland had been working as a psychiatrist at Arkham many years, and most things didn't surprise her. This did.

"I wanted to know if Arkham policies prohibit personalizing ones office space." Harleen repeated. What was so strange about her question? Did no one else decorate their office rooms? Although, gazing around Dr. Leland's, she noticed the same secure-yet-detached vibe that she felt in Warden Sharp's office too. The walls in Dr. Leland's office were a dark forest green color. She had an old antique walnut desk with many files strewn over it. A computer was quietly humming, the monitor giving off a green tint. There was an old safe implanted in the west wall. She wondered what she kept in there. But no pictures of family, or outdoor scenes. Just her doctorate certificate on the wall in an expensive frame. Dr. Leland's voice brought her back to the conversation.

"Arkham policies do allow it's staff to decorate offices as long as it is in a professional manner. When working with low-risk patients, we sometimes have sessions in our offices. So the atmosphere must be calming for them. Nothing too outlandish or distracting." Dr. Leland seemed happy that the young intern wanted to make her office her own. Most staff didn't do anything to there offices or work station. They wanted to get in and get out. It showed that she planned on staying her for a while. Also, that Joker hadn't scared her off. Yet.

Harleen stood up, smiling, "Thanks. I hope I didn't disturb you, I just wanted to check before I made any decisions."

Dr. Leland nodded, "Not at all Harleen, have a good evening, see you in the morning." As the intern left Dr. Leland's office, she wondered how long she would really stay at Arkham.

* * *

Harleen was glad to be home. She set the box of Joker's files on the kitchen counter, her purse down on the couch, kicked her heels off into the closet in the bedroom and stretched her toes. _Aahh__..._

She changed into a pair of comfy grey yoga pants, a black tank and washed her face in the bathroom sink. Grabbing her laptop, she sat on her bed. The pillow cases and sheets were black, the comforter a dark red. She flicked on a silver bed side lamp on the nightstand next to her. Opening the laptop, she hit the ENTER key a few times to get it out of sleep mode. _I really need to start properly shutting this thing off during the_ _day, _she thought. The screen brought up the last website she was on: Craigslist. _Hehe, I am so cheap,_ she thought, laughing to herself. She looked to see if the couch she wanted was still available. _Crap!_ Someone already got it.

"Oh well." She closed laptop and went into the kitchen. She got out a box of noodles, Vodka pasta sauce, and put a pot of water on the stove. Leaning up against the counter, waiting for the water to boil, she stared at the files of her patient. Walking across her small kitchen, she lifted the lid off the box. She flipped through some of the files, was ready to put the lid back on when she saw one of the voice recorders at the bottom. She picked it up and hit the rewind button. The recorder made a whirring noise as it rewound the film. When it was finished, she hit play.

_"Patient interview one. Dr. Tenner overseeing patient only known as Joker, no other aliases. So, Joker, this being our first session, I'd thought we'd get to know one another."_

_Silence.  
_

_"How are you doing today? Finding the establishment alright? The food?"  
_

_No response.  
_

_"Is there anything that you would like to chat about? Anything on your mind?"  
_

_More silence. Rustling noise in the background. Sounds like struggling against... chains?  
_

_"Well,... uh.. if you don't feel like talking, we can always try again our next session. Guards!" *Doors opens, footsteps, chains again, footsteps, door closes*  
_

_*LOUD SIGH* "Patient seemed unresponsive and uninterested in communicating. Patient continued to stare off into space, looking around at room as if he were alone. Will try new tact next session."  
_

There was a brief pause and she heard the next session begin.

_*Sound of chair scraping on floor*_

_"Patient Interview two. Good afternoon, Mr. Joker. And how we today?"  
_

_Silence.  
_

_"As I understand it, you just had your lunch. Anything good on the menu?"  
_

_*Quiet movement heard in background, like someone shifting in seat*  
_

_*Continued silence for 3 minutes. Sound of pencil scratching on paper.  
_

_"Still don't want to talk to me? I understand, I suppose I should thank you, I get to go to lunch early. Good day, Mr. Joker. Guards!"  
_

_Silence. More footsteps, door closes.  
_

_"Patient still uncooperative. Seems he is either not in touch with reality or is pretending he is alone in a room. Will still strive to break communication ground with patient."  
_

Harleen stirred in noodles as the next session began. She noticed it jumped from session 2 to session 8. Weird.

_"Patient interview eight. I now start recording before patient comes into the room. The last sessions I have been giving Joker the same silent treatment he gives me, and use this time to observe how he acts. Unsure now if patient is pretending. Perhaps he isn't consciously aware."_

_*Door opens, footsteps, chains clink, footsteps, door closes*  
_

_"..."  
_

_*Pencil scratching*  
_

_"... *sigh*..." _Who sighed, the doctor or Joker?

_Silence for about 6 minutes. __*Rustling, movement*  
_

_More pencil scratches, another sigh.  
_

_"Guards!" *Door opens, footsteps, door closes*  
_

_"Patient looked about the room. Looked straight through me as if I wasn't there. ... But I am, yes, I'm here. Perhaps if I introduce a change. Maybe allow him to sit in a more comfortable chair? No, he would still ignore me! I don't think I will have much progress with his case. I will talk to the Warden about changing cases."  
_

_That poor doctor,_ Harleen thought. _I would _hate_ to be ignored. _The last recording played.

_"Warden says I must keep trying with Joker! But I can't stand to be in the same room as him anymore. He knows I'm there. Fifteen sessions and it feels like I don't exist! I'm here to help him and he treats me like I'm not even there!" *Grumbles* _

_*Knock Knock Knock* "Yes? Oh, Yes! Bring him in, please!"__ *same footsteps, same chains*  
_

_"Well, Hello there, Doc! You my new shrink-y-dink?!"  
_

_"... uhh.. I-I'm sorry?"  
_

_"Ya know, you drew the short straw, have me as your crazy? I must say, it's great to see new faces."  
_

_"I've been your doctor for sometime, actually, nearly 2 months."  
_

_"What ARE you talking about?! This is the first time I've ever met you! For a while they've been putting me in a different room to check for weapons, no doubt. Don't know why they don't trust me, Ha! I've been awfully bored..."  
_

_"NO! They've been putting you in here, with me! You've been ignoring me this whole time!"_

"_What? Now that's_ **CRAZY **_talk! AHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHOOOOHAHAHAHA _.."

_"You son-of-a-bitch!"  
_

_*Rustling, struggling, Joker laughing* *Thud!* _Did he just attack him?!_ *Door opens, banging*_

_"Doctor Tenner! Get off of him, sir! Not worth it!" *More struggling, panting*  
_

The recorder stopped. Harleen just stared wide-eyed at the recorder. _What the.._ Ok, she had to think like him... why he did this. ...

_Huh._ The Joker had acted like he wasn't in the room, then turned it around, making the doctor seem crazy. She couldn't help but smile when she realized his joke. Although it felt odd to smile about it, it _was_ her job to get into his head. She needed to know how he worked. And jokes were his thing, after all. She got a bowl of the pasta she had finished making, sat at on her couch and flipped through TV channels, wondering what the next day would bring.

* * *

Joker sat on his cot, back against the wall, legs crossed. What an interesting day this had been. He learned _so much_ about the good doctor. She was desperate to prove herself, gullible, naive, and, shockingly, innocent. This doctor had never known true terror. Never known the evils or corruption of the world. Never stared down the barrel of a gun. Why, it was down right inexcusable!

Well, if no one would teach her, he would step up! Oh yes! She walked around here, optimistic, hopeful, but there was something more. He just needed more time to find out what it was. Then decide how he would peel it from her, layer by layer...

And, admittedly, having ol' Two-fer around today made it that more fun. He would tell him what the doc was doing when he had his back turned, so he knew how and when to move. Too bad, though. Catching Harv in a good move was rare, and probably would just flip-flip-flip his coin next time.

Which is why he usually worked alone, or used disposable twits to do his dirty work. Couldn't rely on anyone these days! He laid back on his stiff cot, and wondered what laughs the next day would bring him.

"All in good time, doc, all in goooooood time. Hehehehehehahaha HAAHAHAAAHAHHAAA **AAAAHHHHAAAAHAAAAHAAAHAA!**"

He flipped off the camera pointed at his cell, before he rolled over to get a few hours of rest before he saw the doc again.

* * *

Harley woke early, showered, brushed her hair in a low bun, put on black slacks, a thin black sweater, and a pair of cream colored pumps. She grabbed the Joker's file box and headed to her car. As she opened the door, she noticed a man standing at the end of the hallway. She had never seen him before. New neighbor? She smiled politely and triple checked that she locked her door best she could. As she headed for the elevator, she looked back at the man to see which door was his. But he wasn't heading for any door, just stood there, staring at her.

A red flag went up in her mind, but she tried to ignore it. _Not everyone is a raving psycho out to get you, Harleen. He's probably just as cautious as you are. _

The drive to work could have been better. He kept worrying about that man in her hallway. Even if he wasn't crazy, he could be staking out apartments to burglarize. _Fat lot o' good it'll do you then. There's nothing in my apartment that I didn't get at a bargain store..._

She got to her office and quickly closed the door. She set Joker's files down and set them out on her desk like she never took them home. She felt disappointed in herself for a minute. She was a doctor, after all. She shouldn't be breaking rules, covering them up... at her first job, no less! She sighed, looking up at her doctorate certificate hanging on the wall in a simple frame.

Squaring her shoulders a bit, she reassured herself, _No. I am doing the best I can to help my patient. Warden Sharp just doesn't want me to be all work no play. Not easy though, since I have no social life here. _

She grumbled at that thought. Man, she certainly needed some fun. Maybe she'd start small. Go to the store after work at pick up some items for her office. A little shopping is fun! She smiled and headed to the cafeteria to get a coffee before meeting Dr. Leland. _Joy. _


	8. Chapter 8

I'm in the zone, dearlings! I hope the last chapter was fun, I need to punch out a few crucial details in this chapter, then I'll fast-forward to the prep for first session THEN first session... Oh yes, I love the buildup.. Like that slow but steady CHUG-CHUG-CHUG of the rollercoaster as you go up to the big drop... hover... then DIVE! Best foreplay :P

This one is a long one, but you'll see why!

I don't own Batman, blah-biddy-blah, just read on, already! :D Please Review!

* * *

Joker stretched in his cot. *crik crik crak* He felt his back pop in several places. Gods, who would they let him kill around here to have a decent bed? Guess there'd be only one way to find out.. _heehee_

He bounced up and walked over to the sink. Any moment now, a bit of water would trickle out of the hole just above the sink and he would use the awful tasting tacky toothpaste with his fingerbrush. While waiting, he also kept a watch out for anyone to walk by so he could get some food... If that's what they were calling it these days...

*TAP, TAP, TAP*

Joker turned around to face a guard tapping his nightstick on the glass door. "JOKER! Be ready for your shower in 10 minutes!" Before Joker could respond, the guard walked away quickly, like he couldn't get away fast enough. But just as Joker was about to say something frightfully clever, no doubt, he heard the trickle of water coming from the hole in the wall.

"NO!" Joker stuck his brush under just as the water stopped. "AHHGH! YoooouuUUU **IDIOT**! You made me miss it!" He looked around at something to throw at the glass door, but everything in the room was cemented and nailed down. He growled in frustration, slamming his fist into the glass door. He wasn't happy, and now hoped this guard would be on his shower detail...

~10 minutes Later~

"Oh, rubber ducky... you're the one! You make bath time SO MUCH FUN! HAHAHAaa!" Joker sang as he washed under the spray of the luke warm water, wiggling his bare buttocks side to side. This was the best luxury the joint offered. The Asylum's shower facility wasn't the most charming. It was a dingy square tiled room, had 5 shower heads in it, although they rarely let more than one inmate shower at the same time. It was stained here and there, some water stains, some mud, ...some blood. Joker had fun turning on all the shower heads wasting the water so it would be ice cold for anyone else who had to shower that day.

Sadly, since the guard who's head he wanted to crush between his hands wasn't there, he tried to find amusement. He looked at the guard who had his shock rod out and ready to use. He hadn't seen this one around yet, must be new.

"So, are you just gonna stare at my backside all day?" Joker said feigning modesty, then cackling.

"I'm not." Is all the unknown guard said.

"Really? Oh, guess I was wrong... not that I could blame you-Ahaha!"

"Just keep showering, you got 5 minutes left."

"Aw, someone feelin' a bit down? Not surprised though, I can smell the whiskey from here. Havin' troubles? Maybe ol' Uncle Jay can help ya out.."

The guard looked confused, staring at him curiously, then shook his head. "No way. You'd just kill me. I'm not that dumb."

"How _dare_ you, sir! I only kill about half of my employees! HA! Besides, I'm in the market for something much more low key.."

"That right?" the guard responded. He stood there, continuing to stare at Joker, unsure if the clown was messing with him or really offering him a job. Joker may be a maniac, but security guard take-home pay wasn't much, and he needed the money.

"Come, come, I haven't got all day. Tic toc, tic toc now..." Joker's lips turned upward into a dangerous grin. Smile or not, he looked terrifying. It made the guard uneasy. Well, more so.

"..What's the cut?"

"OOooOOh, are we interested, then? Tell ya what, chum, you be a pair of eyes and ears for me, run errands and answer directly to me, and I'll make sure you're _properly_ taken care of..."

The guard lifted his visor and smirked at Joker, considering. He had a scar that ran from the top of his right eyebrow to the middle of his right cheek. His eye looked to have taken on damage, too.

"So what's this job you got?"

_Apparently, you ARE that dumb. _Joker smiled widely, let out a loud laugh and slapped his knee. "Splendid! What's your name, buddy-boy!"

"Boles. Frank Boles."

Later on Joker was considering what a productive day he'd had. New hired help, looking devilishly handsome for his doctor, and got a handful of laughs at hearing some of the inmates whine and moan about the cold showers they experienced today. One being Riddler. One guard was leading him down the hall, his hair still a bit wet, but his skin was all goose-bumped and shivering. HA! As the leprachaun had walked by Joker's cell, he shot the clown a look of pure venom. Joker had responded with "Relax, Eddie, you just need to chill! Oh, oops! HAHAHAhahah!"

Joker walked up to his glass door and looked around, seeing if nurses or guards were near. Nope. He was _boorred. _The inmates around his cells weren't chatty at the moment. Ivy was at the showers. _That should be interesting! _Tetch was in session with his shrink, and all Zsasz was doing was rocking back and forth on his cot saying "..and cutting and cutting and cutting.." over and over. All the rest were either in the cafeteria or common room.

_Ppft! Stupid gits! _It's no wonder that Arkham Asylum had so many successful escapes as a rep. Many, by him.

_Speaking of which... _Joker then heard the sound boots coming toward him. He pressed his face up against the glass to see who. Why it was Frankie! Headed toward the door! He let out a laugh when Officer Boles walked by his cell and slightly nodded in his direction, signaling to Joker that he was about to perform his job. He hoped Boles would play his part well, or he'd give him EXACTLY what he'd deserve! Either way, it worked for him.

Just as he reclined back onto his cot... something made him smile.

"No! Get off of me! ... No! I KNOW he did it! HE was the first to shower! JOKER! YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO SHOWER IN FREEZING WATER?! I'M GOING TO SQUEEZE THE AIR OUT OF YOUR LUNGS AND FEED YOU TO MY BABIES!"

Soon, two nurses ran past his cell toward the commotion.

Ivy was struggling against two guards who were trying to put her back into her cell. "Let me go! He wasted water! That water could have gone to my babies, they need me! They're DYING without me! You pathetic meatsack, let me- No! NO! I'll show you who's really in charge! You can't stop Mother Na- No!... doooon't.. I... I.." *THUD* Ivy had passed out, slumping over a guard after one of the nurses sedated her.

Joker had started laughing at the part about his lungs! "AHAHAHAHAhahaa! Who knew the vine lady had so much spunk in her? Heheheehehee."

The nurses walked back to the station, one gave him a disappointed look, the other, a look of annoyance, as they walked by. But Joker just threw up his hands. "Wasn't _my _fault.. it was the rubber duckys! HAHAHAHahahaA!" Joker held his stomach from laughing so hard, then wiped his eyes which had begun to water.

* * *

Harleen had arrived at work a little late, but no one seemed to notice. As she walked through the entrance of the penitentiary, she saw everyone was on edge... guards, nurses, doctors. She made the immediate right into the dining hall, made herself a quick, cup of coffee, grabbed a bagel and cream cheese packet and stood in line to pay. The cashier was Miss Linda who was nice to everyone here, even the patients.

"Good morning, Harleen, honey, just the coffee and bagel?" She greeted her with her wrinkled eyes and smile. She had a faint Texan accent, pink lipstick and a jolly attitude to boot.

"Yes, just this. Thanks." Seeing that no one else was around, she asked, "Um, Miss Linda, did something happen this morning?"

Miss Linda looked up, a bit confused. "They didn't tell you? It's with the Joker. Apparently he pulled a prank that made alot of patients rowdy. Everyone's a little ticked at him, if ya ask me. They oughtta keep these folks in here occupied better, wouldn't have these problems and the like."

"Oh no. I just got in, looks like I'm in for a long day. I should go see to it. Thank you again."

"Have a good one, honey."

She walked out of the penitentiary and out onto the grounds back toward her office. She was glad she wore pants today, it was chilly outside. The clouds were darker than they were earlier, winds picked up a bit.

_Great, looks like rain, _Harleen thought. She walked through Arkham Mansion's large doors, through the main hallway, scanning her badge as she went. She was almost to her door when she was stopped.

"Dr. Quinzel?" Ah, it was Dr. Leland, of course, no doubt going to tell her of how her patient acted out and what she felt Harleen should do about it.

"Dr. Leland, hello. I heard about this morning."

"Good. No need to tell you that we want you to pay extra close attention to him in the common room today to ensure he doesn't continue these pranks."

"Yes, of course, thank you," Harleen rushed, trying to get inside to the comfort of her office.

"One more thing." Harleen sighed heavily, turning around. "How are you doing with Joker's case file? Not too overwhelming is it?"

Harleen automatically pasted a smile on her face. "Not at all." She then quickly turned around and closed her door, slumping against it. _Really?! You went out of your way to tell me to do my job?! Does anyone think I can do anything?..._

She needed to show them that she could handle this. She could handle him. Scarfing down her bagel and bringing the last of her coffee with her, she headed back out to the penitentiary. She'd go to the nurse's station by his cell to get a full report on what happened for her notes. She wouldn't be talking _to_ him, just _near _him.

* * *

Boles headed toward the door to the the exit. The Joker had given him a pretty easy task for his first go-round. First he needed to locate the doc. Not hard, since she had just walked through the door he was headed to.

He glanced back at Joker's cell to see his eyes fixed the on the blond as well. He walked up to the nurse's station, trying to find out what she knew first.

"... So he used up all the hot water for the day?" the doc asked the nurse behind the counter.

"Oh, yes he most certainly did! Now all the patients are miserable and uncooperative. Making this a helluva day." The nurse went back to the paperwork in front of her after handing the doc a sheet of Joker's schedule today.

Now seems like a good time. "Excuse me, Dr. Quinzel?"

She looked up, a little surprised. No one ever talks to this broad?

"Yes?"

"I'm the guard that took Joker down to the showers today, Frank Boles. Look, I know everybody's pretty pissed at Joker," he ushered her away from the nurse's desk so only she could hear him, "but it's not his fault. It's mine. He just seemed so happy, having a fun shower and all. So I let him turn on the shower heads. Maybe I shouldn't have, but he's never been so upbeat before. Kept talkin' about his new doc and how he can't wait to meet her. I'm guessin' that's you, eh?"

"He talked about me?" Harleen started to blush a bit and glanced over to Joker's cell. "Well, I'm very glad that you told me what _really _happened and I understand wanting to help someone feel better. Thank you so much Officer Boles."

And with that the doc walked away. _Holy shit. I can't believe it worked. She bought every word of that bull. And he knew how she'd react! _He walked back down the cells, some of the inmates barking insults at him. But when he looked at Joker, the clown was sitting on his cot, cross legged, looking deep in thought with his hands together in a steeple in front of him, elbows on his knees. He looked pleased, calculating, and sinister. _Not a cold day in Hell, man,... I wouldn't mess with that guy on a cold day in Hell.. _Boles thought as he went back to doing his morning rounds.

* * *

Harleen had never felt this electrical energy that seemed to course through her body, she felt as if she could run a mile and not get tired, swim 50 laps and not be exhausted. She felt... _alive._ The Joker wanted to meet her! He was happy. SHE made him happy. This was great! She could have a real chance at helping to cure him! She sat down and began working on his file. Joker's common room session wouldn't be for three more hours. So she had time to calm down and prepare.

3 Hours Later

Nope, she was still giddy. She walked to the guard station and set her things down. She didn't need to take notes constantly, she'd do it afterward. Joker still wasn't in yet. Today's common room hour had a bit of a change up. Jervis Tetch was playing checkers by himself. Every time he moved a piece he would exclaim, "Oh Frabjous day!" Johnathon Crane sat in the corner of the common room dubbed 'the library' which wasn't more than a few stacks of books. He was in a plastic chair reading a book with no title on it's cover, just a brown hardback cover. Harvey Dent was there again, sitting in the same chair as before, still flipping his coin. He looked agitated each time he flipped it and saw which side it landed on. Harleen watched for a minute then realized he was flipping to see if he should get up from the table and not sit next to Tetch anymore, and apparently it kept coming up that he needed to still sit there.

She shook her head slightly. Who would leave their life up to the flip of a coin? It was just then that she heard His laughter. As scary as it seemed to other people, she didn't think it sounded so horrible. It was a bit contagious.

Joker walked in, and again, the air seemed to tense. She was amazed at the effect the Joker had on even the inmates here. After being uncuffed he spread his arms as if in front of an audience.

"Ah, what a great turn out! Shorty, Harv, and Spooky! Well what do ya know, let you out of confinement, did they, Johnny?"

Johnathon Crane merely turned slightly toward Joker, readjusted his glasses at the bridge of his nose and curtly half smiled/half nodded at Joker.

"They did, in fact._"_

"Well don't get too excited, ol' boy, you may have an expression! HA! You really should smile more..."

"I smile when it's appropriate," Crane responded, face still blank of emotion.

Joker just stared at Crane, as if he spoke nonsense. "Do tell!"

"When I conduct my research. Fear is the only thing that interests me."

Joker opened his mouth like he was going to retort, then stopped short and shrugged. "Can't argue with that kind of logic. Haha!"

Joker's eyes then fell on Tetch and narrowed. Harleen was confused, but only at first. When she looked over at Tetch she realized his eyes had been glued to her for some time."

Joker walked up behind Tetch and his eyes glinted with dark intent.

"The jabberwocky approaches... but no, he doesn't smile..no, no.." Tetch muttered.

"See something you like, Shorts?" Joker asked, voice laced with a threatening tone.

"...I..She...Her hair.. She could be Alice... but Alice is young. She couldn't be Alice, could she? Alice? Aaalice?"

Joker bent forward so his lips were by Tetch's ear. The guards trained their weapons on Joker, waiting for what he might them, he made his voice harsh and low, "She's _my_ Alice, understand?"

Jervis then seemed to squeak with worry, nodding his head incessantly and wringing his hands.

"Oh, yes, I see now, not Alice, couldn't be. Too old, too old. Oh, where is my Alice, where is she?" Jervis suddenly seemed very sad.

Joker straightened up and slapped him on the back, making Jervis jump. "Good choice! I'd hate to lose my common room privileges! Ahaha!"

Joker walked around the table and sat down, picking up the same battered deck of cards. He looked around to see all the guards still pointing their guns at him.

"Oh, lighten up, jeez. You'd think this were a hospital - HAAHAHAA!"

A few of the guards lowered their weapons, some, still nervous, didn't. Not that he cared anymore, his attention was now on his new doctor. He turned his chair so he was facing directly at her. Her eyebrows furrowed a bit, probably wondering what he'd do next. She was standing by the glass, no notepad in hand, just hands in pockets, watching him. _She must be as bored as I am... Let's see if she'll play with me! _Grinning widely, he took the deck in his hands and began to shuffle. After the third time, he fanned out all of the cards. He looked at her and presented the cards like a basket of muffins. The eyebrows furrowed deeper.

"Great," he muttered, "another genius."

He took his index finger and hovered it back and forth over the splayed cards. Her eyebrows then smoothed out and she relaxed. _And the light bulb goes on. _

He began to slowly move his finger over the cards, after a few back-and-forth motions, she nodded her head ever so slightly. He turned his head away as if to say 'Don't show me your card!' He flipped it around in her direction to show her the card, the shoved it back in the deck and shuffled. When he pulled the card out and showed her, she nodded again, a smile playing around her lips. He turned the card over, then looked back at her.

Queen of Diamonds.

* * *

She had to admit, she was breaking the rules a teensy bit right now.

"_Absolutely no contact whatsoever with the patient until you have reviewed his files for a month."_

Well, what was the harm really? She was just playing a card trick with him. No harm. At all. Right? She decided it was a good spot and nodded her head a bit. He showed her the card, queen of diamonds. Ok, let's see if he can randomly find it. She kept Officer Cash in her peripheral vision to make sure he didn't notice. Joker showed her the same card again.

_Hey, he got it!_ Joker looked at the card. Then something changed. He looked back at her but different. He wasn't just looking at her, but through her. She felt naked, or vulnerable, like she were in the room with him. His eyes just kept boring into hers, like he was trying to read something there. Her knees felt wobbly, that tingle was growing again, lower. Her breaths felt more like pants, just when she thought she had to turn away, he did. Joker laughed and turned toward Harvey Dent, making jokes. That's how the rest of the session went. He made jokes about others, some she got, others, she didn't.

When he was being escorted away, he turned to look at her once more and winked. A gasp escaped her lips before she could stop it, but she tried to cove it by coughing into her hand. Cash looked at her and she smiled politely at him, receiving one back. When she thought about it, even when Cash smiled, he still didn't look happy.

She gathered her things and headed back to her office. She was lost in thought the whole way there.

_He winked at me... He showed me a card trick... acknowledgement, no aggression... but he winked at me.._

She closed her office door behind her and glanced around. Her plans for decorating her office never panned out. All she did was organize Joker';s file all over the room. The only real splashes of color were the magazine and newspaper clippings of his face pinned on one of her walls. She sat in her chair and stared at his face for a long while. His smile that showed no happiness, the green eyes that had a murderous look, and yet a cheery look in them. Like he honestly loved what he did. That was it, or at least part of it. He enjoyed who he was, why would he want to be cured if he was enjoying himself? She turned back to her desk and began scribbling notes:

Observation 2: Theory 1: Joker's persona is what makes him happy. He enjoys what he does and when confronted with an option to change, I predict he will attack in any way. Will not directly or indirectly suggest that patient should change, will only delve into why he does the violent acts of crime for a time being.

She closed her notepad and turned back at the poster. Folding her hands in her lap she asked out loud, "How can I help you, Mister Joker?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Well Here's chapter 9(re-updated AGAIN because I didn't like the way I wrote it last night), It'll be a fast-forward through the next few weeks for Joker/Harley. Sorry the last few chapters haven't been drenched in much detail, had to crunch out a few things before the sessions start! But then the big kahuna! Hope you all enjoy. **

**Btw, I hadn't noticed there was only 400 words in this chapter, because i thought i hit save before posting and didn't realize that i HADN'T saved it. So, I re-vamped this chapter and then will get back to working on chapter 10.  
**

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed with ease for Harleen. Go to work, observe the Joker, makes notes back in her office, go home, eat, sleep, repeat. The staff had even seemed to fall into a cautious yet calm state. Dr. Leland wasn't as micro-managing as she normally would be, the Warden mainly kept to his office except for lunch, and Officer Cash was even making small talk with the guards during common room hours in the guard station.

This worked out for Harleen; the more he paid attention to conversing with other guards, the more he didn't watch her and Joker. And they had a ... mutual communication set now. She would watch him through the glass and they'd play card tricks (him in control of the cards of course) or he would make jokes out loud for her about the other patients. He was quite funny really, once you got his sense of humor. It may be a bit morbid some times, other times, it could purely old satire. But no matter what he did, he always laughed at his own jokes. If she laughed she had to cover her mouth or pretend to cough into her hand to avoid suspicion.

She had never got around to decorating her office because she focused on her work, which took up most of her time. The only colors that adorned her office walls were the colors from all the clippings and pictures of Joker on the cork board on the wall. Which, as it turned out, made her office very colorful. Not only were all his pictures colorful from his hair, skin, and clothes, but all the clippings from newspapers and articles were done colorfully as well. As if the editors knew to always make it eye-catching when writing about him.

She now didn't have to lug his files secretly back and forth from her office to her apartment either. A few days ago, she had come into work early and used the copy machine by the nurses station when one of them left for their shift rounds. In 10 minutes she had copied all files in the boxes. She kept the recorders by her bed on her nightstand. She would play them just before she went to bed. She had started the first one last night:

*_**K**_**_nock Knock Knock_*** "_SIR, __Can we bring him in?" a distant voice sounded.  
_

_"Yes, please!"  
_

_***Door opens, shuffling of feet, chair is dragged across floor, more shuffling, sounds of metal clinking(**straps?**)****, door closes***  
_

_"Patient interview one, Dr Henkins overseeing patient known only as Joker. Good morning Joker, how are you doing today?"  
_

_Silence.  
_

_"This is our first meeting together. I'm here to help get to the root of your problem. Maybe even help pave the way to rehabilitating you."  
_

_No response. Movement like someone shifting in their chair.  
_

_"Not in the mood to talk today?"_

_Sound of paper, a pencil scratching a few quick notes.  
_

_"That's alright then, maybe next time. Guards!"  
_

Harleen was sitting in her bed, pillows propped up behind her the recorder playing on her nightstand next to her, a pencil and pad in hand, ready to make notes. Ironic that all doctors had a pencil and paper ready. The next session started.

_***Door opens, shuffling, door closes.***_

_"Patient interview two. Good Morning Mr. Joker, How was your breakfast?"  
_

_*Sigh* _

Who had sighed? Joker or the doctor?

_"Are you not talkative again?"  
_

_No answer. A pen is heard scratching on a pad of paper.  
_

_"Surely, Mr. Joker, there must be something you want to say. The guards tell me that you are quite chatty most days, and .. inventive with your words."  
_

_The doctor's attempts to coax a conversation from the Joker failed. No response.  
_

_"Very well, maybe next time you'll want to talk to me. Guards!"  
_

_***Door opens, straps, shuffling, door closes.*** Long sigh is heard, then rustling like the recorder is picked up.  
_

_"Patient seems uncooperative, looks about the room with boredom, even at me as if I am wasting His time. Unsure if I will get much of a response from him. Will try new tact next session."  
_

Harleen looked over at the recorder, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The doctor had said 'maybe you'll want to talk to me'. Why would he personalize the need for conversation so early? Hmm. She took the glass of water sitting on the nightstand and sipped as the next session played.

_"Patient interview three. Will try patients silent treatment on him, see if he will initiate any introduction. Guards!"_

***_Door opens, shuffling, footsteps, door closes. Pen starts scratching.*_**

_A few minutes go by, neither is talking. A sigh is heard. Shifting restlessly, sounds of clinking. Pen scratching away. More minutes drag by. After 15 minutes, the doctor speaks._

_"Guards!" As usual, same noises are heard, Joker being dragged out.  
_

_"Will continue to try silent treatment, patient seemed more anxious then before. Unable to say if anxiousness is caused by lack of acknowledgement from me or if from another variable of the day. "  
_

The next few sessions Harleen listened to were the same way. Only when she came to session 9, did something change.

_"Guards!"_

_***Shuffling, straps clinking, footsteps, door slams shut.***  
_

_"Still not wanting to speak to me, Mr. Joker? I'm afraid I'm your doctor, if you would like another doctor, you need to-  
_

_"Need to what? Leave you the way your wife left you?" Joker's gleeful voiced sweetly asked.  
_

_"I.. wha...How did you.. *ahem* My personal life isn't any of your business. However I am glad you have chosen to speak to me finally."  
_

_"Tell me something, good doctor, is putting a 'Mr.' before my name supposed to make me feel respected by you? Is that why you call me Mr. Joker? As if were are on the same level? A human level? A, daresay, **moral** level?"  
_

_"I use Mr. or Mrs. or Ms. for all my patients. It is a sign of mutual respect I hope to have. You are not beneath me, nor I beneath you."  
_

_"REEEAaaally? Is that what your self help books told you? What they teach you in quacks-r-us school, tell us that we're all the same, that you white coats want to help us poor degenerates? Or perhaps what SHE told you before she ran off with some bloke she met at a bar?"  
_

_"Again, Mr. Joker, I will not speak of my life to you. It's unprofessional and-  
_

_"But you just said we are equals. You want to shrink-y-dink my head. Well, it's my turn. From what I hear, your wife was a bit younger than you wasn't she?"  
_

_"We're not-  
_

_"So I imagine all those years in medical school and then interning and then this job really took a toll on the relationship. Lonely nights were cured quickly, weren't they? But... not by you..."  
_

_"Final warning. My ex-wife is NONE of your business!"  
_

_"Why NOT?! She LEFT YOU! You are all alone in this world, and now, all you've got to look forward to IS ME! AHhahahhaaahhaaa!"  
_

_*Click*  
_

Harleen looked at the recorder and saw it was at the end of it's tape so she took it out, flipped it, and hit play. As it started, she jotted down notes about not acknowledging personal life with Joker at all possible. And the importance of keeping control of he conversation.

"_Patient interview 10. It has been 2 weeks since I have had a session since the last session, needing some personal time to recollect my thoughts and, admittedly, my nerve." _

_***Knock Knock***  
_

_"Yes, bring him in please!"  
_

_***Footsteps, a slumping noise, a grunt, footsteps, door closes***  
_

_"Hello Doc, long time, no see. I was beginning to think you were mad at me," Joker sarcastically pouted.  
_

_"Not at all. I needed to take some vacation days so they wouldn't expire. Since this is the first session we've begun civilly, I thought you may like to start the conversation?"  
_

_"Oh Yes! I'd like to start to saying sorry."  
_

_"Apology accepted Mr. Jok-  
_

_"No, no, no, no, you misunderstand. I'm not apologizing to you, HA! No. I'm apologizing to Me."  
_

_"I don't follow."_

_"Well, you see, last time, you didn't get the joke. I try so hard to make the world smile... and yet, no one Gets. The. Joke."  
_

_*Pen scratching* "I see. And what joke did I miss?"  
_

_"THAT'S THE PROBLEM," Joker shouted, sounding suddenly enraged, "IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU THE JOKE, THEN IT ISN'T A JOKE!"  
_

_"Please calm down. I'm only trying to understand you."  
_

_Heavy breathing could be heard. Creaking of someone's chair.  
_

_"Of course... of course. But then, how can you understand me if you couldn't understand someone as simple as Marcy?"  
_

_"...Enough of this! How do you know about my ex-wife?" Dr. Henkins voice sounded very angry now.  
_

_"No need to shout, sheesh. Ha! About ol' Marcy? Easy! That's a classic story. You met when you were in medical school, married young, she became a housewife, but after a while she couldn't take the strain of you being gone all the time... so she hopped on the first guy with a motorcycle and ditched you!"  
_

_"You're_ still_ not telling me how you KNOW!" The doctor was shouting at the top of his lungs by now. The guards burst through the doors making them slam.  
_

_"Sir, sir! Is everything ok? Do you need us to escort him out?"  
_

_"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY WIFE LEFT ME? HOW?"  
_

_There was a short silence followed by "Easy, she left with this guy here. HAHAHA!"  
_

_A thud was heard like someone getting hit, Joker's laughter echoing off the walls.  
_

_"No, sir, stop! Get the Joker out of here! Get the doctor off Peter! Help, we need help in here!"  
_

_*_Click*

Harleen shut off the recorder. _Huh. _So Joker had ignored the doctor and saw the doctors need for attention, that being obvious from his failed marriage.

_But how did he know about his ex-wife? And who did the doctor hit? It was Joker, his laughter was never interrupted. The doctor hit the guard?! But how would Joker know he was the guy? _Harleen's thoughts were buzzing trying to solve this. There were no notes from Dr Henkins in Joker's files. Only the recorders.

_Hmm,_ Harleen thought more, _Joker probably heard the nurses or guards gossiping about the doctor's divorce. Then pieced bits and pieces together. _

If anything could be said about the Joker, he was very perceptive of his environment. Very strategic as well. Harleen looked over at the clock on her dresser, the neon green numbers glowing 10:56PM. She had to get up in 7 hours. She stretched, her back feeling stiff and yawned, turning over in her bed and shutting off the light. Tomorrow she had her last common room observation with him before she could schedule their first session. She didn't know what to expect. She only thought about his face, his smile, his funny antics, which usually turned horrific, and wondered what he would say about her. As she drifted to sleep, she sighed softly, waiting to see him again.

* * *

**Hello everyone. I finished the short but revamped ch.9. Mainly filler stuff. It's 11pm and I am freaking tired! Tomorrow I start on ch.10. love love love!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AAAaannnd we're back! As stated before, i've been busy with Holidays, life, and I needed to re-juice. Get inspired. Did you all have a good Christmas? I got a giant Batman plush toy. Stands about 2 feet tall. Haha! Well, no more delaying. Here is my new chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! I love them!**

* * *

A new morning started for the inmates of Arkham Asylum, the same as any other day. Watching the night shift nurses and guards clock out, giving turn over to the day shift staff, each glad to have made it another night without any problems. It was interesting to see the departure and arrival of the staff every day. The night shift left with a bomb-blast look on their faces, but as they exited the doors, a slight look of relief smoothed over their features; taking a huge breath of fresh, free air. On the other hand, the day shift nurses, guards, and doctors walked in with a brave, or maybe determined, expressions. Determined to get through another day? Bravely facing the patients they'd rather just leave in a dark hole and forget about... Who really knew? The day shift nurses giving them their morning sedatives, few would take them, most would tongue them then hide it in their mattress. Other had their pills mixed into their morning food, since they wouldn't willingly take their own medicine. Some hooted, some howled, others barked at the staff. This day was just like any other day for most here.

All except two.

Harleen had woken a few minutes before her alarm was set to go off at 6AM. She had such a hard time falling asleep that she took a sleeping pill before bed. Unfortunately, it hadn't done much. A quick shower and scarfed breakfast later gave her a little extra time to work on her appearance. After blow-drying her hair, the put it in a high, bouncy pony tail, curling the ends to make it look healthier. She donned simple makeup: light powder, minimal eyeliner, mascara. The only thing she did heavy was sport her favorite red lipstick, Minx. After getting dressed in her favorite black pencil skirt, a light grey sweater and grey heels, she regarded herself in the mirror.

_Hmm. I kinda look like a cheerleader but grown-up._ Harleen thought. _Meh, why_ not_ show up with enthusiasm? I bet no one else has. _

She drank down a small glass of orange juice before heading out the door. The drive to work seemed shorter today, maybe because she was so giddy. Today was the day. The first session with the Joker himself! She knew she needed to report to Warden Sharp's office before the session, but she wouldn't let him bring her spirits down too much.

The walk up the dirt path that turned into the broken-stone path didn't slow her pace today as it did other days. She felt light as a feather, walking briskly up to the main doors. She happily greeted the guard at the front desk who, she noticed, looked at her in an inappropriate matter. Pulling out her badge, she swiped the electronic lock, turning off the electrical currents and walked into the main hallway as the electrical currents buzzed back to life behind her.

Harleen headed for her office, as she did, she took in her work place: the nurses were setting their purses in their lockers, talking over their little Styrofoam coffee cups, guards were loading their weapons and strapping on riot gear, doctors speaking to nurses about their patients, all seemed well. She reached her door and walked in. All but one of her walls were bare and white. The one wall on the left was a riot of color, her 'Joker Board', as she called it. Setting her things down, she went over to her desk, pulled out a little mirror she kept in the top drawer next to stationary. After checking her teeth and hair, she headed back out. She knew better than to keep the Warden waiting. Although she had never seen him upset, she certainly didn't want to see it today. She walked down the hallway, reached the Warden's large wooden doors and was about to knock when she heard voices through the barely closed doors, as if someone forgot to push them all the way shut.

"... So you're telling me that Dr. Quinzel is still going to go through with therapy on the the Joker even after reviewing his file for a month?"

She knew that voice, it was Cash's, and he didn't sound happy. She leaned in, her ear almost up against the door where it was opened.

"Yes, Mr. Cash. He is, after all, her patient starting today." Warden Sharp said. Sharp sounded like he wasn't happy either. "Speaking of which, Joan, do you have anything to add that I should know of?"

Dr. Leland was there too?

"Nothing too solid. Joker is, well, the Joker. Eager, making sick jokes, annoying staff and patients. He caused a prank that upset a few patients some weeks ago, made them unruly for other doctors," Dr. Leland huffed.

Yup. Definitely her.

_Huh! Shows what you know! _Harleen thought. _M__aking assumptions about the Joker, when you don't even know what happened. _Hearing this only reinforced her determination to not be as judgmental as her colleagues who were just on the other side of the door. She was happier to be his doctor now more than ever.

"As for Harleen," Dr. Leland continued, "She has been studying her case diligently. Observing Joker in the common rooms, which, according to Aaron, Joker hasn't been aggressive. I am happy to say that she did inquire about decorating her office a while ago. Seems optimistic of her."

Although Harleen couldn't see her face, she was sure Dr Leland's expression showed something of a smirk because she said it like she found something funny in that. She straightened up, smoothed out her outfit and knocked, wanting to end their conversation, although she knocked a little harder then she meant to. It worked, the conversation stopped immediately followed by "Come in, please" by the warden.

Harleen turned the handle and opened the door, acting like it was fully closed so they wouldn't expect her eavesdropping. Warden Sharp was behind his desk as usual, his polished walking stick to his left. Dr. Leland was standing on the other side of his desk, facing the door Harleen just walked in from, Cash standing casually on the right, arms crossed, but not looking defensive. Almost as if standing that way was comfortable for him.

"Ah, good morning, Dr. Quinzel. Ready to take on today?" Warden Sharp said, his false cheerfulness was a little insulting.

Harleen smiled, keeping her composure, even though she felt like shouting at them for the lack of confidence in her.  
"Absolutely, Warden. I feel prepared enough to initiate the first session. We'll see what to do from there." Her caution needed to be believable if she wanted to keep the Joker, no matter how the first session went. She had to act like she was on their side, so to speak. Her statement seemed to relax everyone a bit.

"Excellent. You'll be seeing your patient in half an hour or so. Mr. Cash will be escorting the Joker, and will be your guard for the first session. If he feels after one week that you can have two orderlies instead of a guard, that will be his judgement." Warden gave her a pointed look, as if he expected her to argue, but she caught on.

"Of course, sir, do whatever you feel is necessary. I understand the caution needed." She made her face seem as serious as it could be. Hard, since she smiled so often.

"Very well, that will be all," Warden Sharp said, with an indignant wave of his hand as if he were a king dismissing a court jester.

Harleen tried to exit quickly, but not too quickly, out of the office to avoid any 'helpful suggestions' from Dr. Leland.

"Oh, Dr. Quinzel," Dr. Leland said, "just a moment, dear."

_Not quickly enough, _Harleen grumbled in her head. She turned and looked at the doctor who apparently thought she was being foolish by being optimistic. Wonder what that said about most of the staff here.

"I just wanted to tell you that if you feel threatened in any way, don't be afraid to let me, or Mr. Cash know immediately."

Harleen glanced down for a moment, controlling her anger, then looked back up and smiled but she knew the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Not to worry doctor. I think I'll know when I feel threatened."

With that, she turned on her heel and headed for one of the interrogation rooms they used for therapy. Only when patients showed good behavior is when they were allowed to have sessions in their doctor's turned out of the main hallway and out the mansion's doors toward the penitentiary. She stared at her shoes the whole time walking along the winding dirt path toward the large, foreboding building. The dull green grass seemed to make no sound under her heels, and she wondered why the staff didn't let Poison Ivy improve the grounds plant life. Probably because they wouldn't trust her either.

"Does _any_one around here give the patients a chance?" she mumbled sadly under her breath.

She walked up to the large brick building, the sensors above the large metal mechanical doors picked up her body heat and opened, the mechanism whirring to life, and slamming shut, locking itself behind her again. She glanced behind her to look at the locks as they slid into place, finding it ironic how advanced the gates and alarm systems seemed to be but the building and methods used here were very old. Of course, the only reason Arkham Asylum had the new security systems in place were from the funding of Wayne Enterprise. Without it, they'd have to resort to the old lock and key technique.

After passing the holding cells, where they kept new patients in until they prepared a permanent room for them, she went to the elevator at the end of the main hallway. She was about to hit the button, the elevator "**dinged**" to announce it arriving at her floor. The doors opened making her side step as two orderlies escorted a patient that had dark hair and icy blue eyes behind square lens glasses. Each of the orderlies acknowledged her with a "ma'am" and a nod.

Harleen nodded at each of them but also looked at the patient and smiled, "Good morning Dr. Crane."

Johnathon Crane, also known as Scarecrow, looked at Harleen, slightly smiling as he said "Good morning, dear child."

Dear child. That's what he always called her. When she first addressed him as a doctor, he had looked at her to see if she had been making fun of him or patronizing him. But she had only smiled. The orderlies and nurses here made faces like they thought she was being ridiculous, but she didn't care. Even if he had lost his way a bit, to Harleen, once a doctor-always a doctor. And Dr. Crane was always nice to her because of it.

She walked into the elevator, which was nothing more than a large cage with sliding barred doors. A small flat screen TV had Warden Sharp's video droning about rules and regulations for Arkham Asylum on repeat. This was for the new patients to listen to on their way to the cells they would have. Hitting the (2) button, the doors closed and began to descend. Since the doors were barred you could see all around the elevator: the walls of the elevator shafts, each floor you passed, people in cells and out of them; it was like a moving cage. The first floor housed the holding cells, processing front desk, and low-security patients. Run of the mill crazies, the guards said.

The second floor housed the maximum security wing, where most the super-criminals were kept. Most had to have specifically designed cells, such as Poison Ivy, Clayface, or Mr. Freeze whose conditions needed certain requirements like atmosphere temperature, completely sealed so nothing could slip out or _grow_ in, ect. Each cell was different.

The third floor, which she hadn't been to yet(and hoped she wouldn't have to), housed the real lost cases. Patients that were barely humane; they would bark, growl, and scream, barely spoke a word, most wore a straight-jacket nearly 24/7. Others had to have bite cages on their heads to keep from biting and mutilating themselves and others. To ensure they never escaped far, Arkham Asylum installed a 'pacification system', the floors emanated electricity, so if a patient broke out of their cell, they would be instantly electrocuted stepping out of it. But they still tried. Anyone could hear their screams and cries in the elevator shaft echoing, as if to warn you what was locked up deep in the heart of Arkham Asylum. It gave her chills.

The doors slid open to the second floor, maximum security wing. Harleen pulled her badge out and swiped the electronic lock that had a current buzzing loudly at the entrance, shutting it off. She began walking, trying, but failing not to look at many of the patients in their cells. Halfway down the hall she stopped at the nurses desk, which was at a cross way of cells. She asked the nurse, who looked to be reading a book at her desk, for a clipboard. Without looking up from her book, she handed it to Harleen.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically, walking away. "No wonder the patients break out so easily on this floor."

At the end of the hallway was a door leading to one of the interrogation rooms. It was just a white-walled room with a nailed down table and two chairs. One chair was nailed down as well, with rings attached to the legs to secure a patient's restraints, the other a normal plastic chair for the doctor. She was nearly at the door and remembered whose cell was also at the end. Glancing over was the Joker in his cell, lying on his cot, humming a tune she didn't know. She looked at her watch quickly and noticed she was about 5 minutes early. Hearing the elevator in the distance told her that Mr. Cash was on his way down to escort the Joker to the room. _Crap. _She started for the door again, but then stopped, and started for the elevator, then stopped again. She didn't know if she should wait in the room, or wait here. It's not like she needed a chaperone to walk her there, and she would be talking to him in a few minutes, so why wait inside?

With no point in going back, she patiently waited by his cell, trying not to stare at him. Failing again. She couldn't help but feel the need to look, the need to understand him. His eyes were closed, his smile, although frozen in place, seemed to be there naturally as well, as if he were in a good mood. On his back, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, both hands behind his head, he looked to be... relaxing. She made the tiniest step forward to peer in more, but not enough to distract him. In the dim lights from the vast ceiling she could see his stark white skin, almost as if it glowed in the shadows. His famously red smile looked almost black in the dark, his hair giving the same eery green glow the grass seemed to give off outside.

She wondered if he would find it funny or offensive that his hair reminded her of grass randomly and she smiled a bit.

"Penny for your thoughts, deary..." Joker asked in a quiet voice, eyes still closed.

Harleen took an instinctive step back and immediately regretted it, hoping it didn't make her look timid. She quickly regained her composure and stepped forward again.

"Pardon me...I-I thought you were sleeping." she quickly lied.

After a few moments he cracked his eyes open and looked at her, still lying down, his green eyes studying her. Harleen did her best to keep a straight face, but when he sat up and cracked a grin, she couldn't help but return it. It was like his smile was infectious. It made her want to smile too. The sounds of heavy boot falls distracted her and she turned to see Aaron Cash making his way toward them. She looked back to say something when she was stopped short.

Joker was up against the glass, staring at her. She couldn't move. His green eyes seemed to burn emerald. He was taller than she expected. His skin looking flawless, lips a red that seem to taunt and terrify at the same time.

"Is everything alright, Dr. Quinzel?" Cash asked, eying the Joker accusingly.

"Hm? Oh yes, everything is fine. I guess I arrived a few minutes early." With that she turned back as Cash unlocked Joker's cell and cuffed him. As they walked the rest of the way, she noticed that the Joker never took his eyes off of her. It unnerved her a bit, but she tried to act like she was unfazed. She was never good at acting.

Through the door she took her seat and watched as Cash cuffed Joker's ankle restraints to the chair and his wrist restraints to a ring loop on top of the table. Cash walked back to the door and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Joker.

Harleen sat her clipboard down and looked at the Joker. He was laid back in his chair as if he were hanging out at a party.  
She was about to speak when he beat her to it.

"So doc, I hear I'm your first... ya know what they say: you never forget your first time! I'll try to make it.. _memorable_ for you." He smiled a flirtatious smile. She didn't expect him to be anything but scary, but his was actually very charming. She continued to stare dumbly at him, unsure of how to respond. He blinked then waved his hand in front of her, while going "yoooohooooo! Earth to doc, earth to doc! Hehehe."

She cleared her throat, shaking off her temporary loss of words. Wanting to regain the lead in the conversation, she clasped her hands in front of her on the table, took a deep a breath and said, "So, where shall we begin?"

* * *

**Ok, Chapter 10 done. I took the scenery and the "first time" comment from Joker from Arkham Asylum game. I love the way he initiates their first session and the settings in the game are kick-ass. Working on chapter 11 now. Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, freaklings, I am so pumped for their first session, if you didn't go back and read ch.10, read it! I posted it, stayed up until 1:30AM finishing is a shorter chapter, just an introductory to their sessions.  
**

****A/N: **'it's a real moster mash/ i heard it was gonna be a graveyard smash is a quote, rearranged from a book series i read, Immortals After Dark by Kresely Cole. She rocks. And the 'healing power of laughter' from from the Joker in the 1989 BATMAN movie. I love that part!

**Enjoy, review, anticipate! I love you like I love my colorful socks!  
I do not own Batman, DC comics, or the Arkham Games, but they do inspire me ;)**

* * *

Joker gazed back at his blue eyed little intern. He knew he was a sight to see, but she looked like a deer in headlights a minute ago. The idea of his innuendo startling her that much told him that this would be more fun than he expected. He chuckled to himself as the doctor patiently waited for him to respond.

"Where shall we begin?!" the Joker asked questioningly back at her as if the question, itself, were absurd. "How about at the beginning doc. As in your name...?"

* * *

_Oh crap. Oh crap, crap, crap! How could I have forgotten to introduce myself? Stupid stupid..._

"Of course. My name is Dr. Quinzel. It's nice to meet you.. eh.." _Double crap! How should I address him? Joker? Patient number? How could I have not prepared on what to call him!_

The Joker looked at her, his smile twitching on his face as if he was trying to hold back a laugh for once. _He knows I'm stumped!_

"Actually, what would you like me to address you as?" Harleen tried to calm the shakiness in her voice. She reached over and turned on the voice recorder and looked back at him, hoping this session would go well.

* * *

Hearing this, the Joker's smile stretched wider.

"Why, call me whatever you think is best!" Here was her test. _Let's see if she's just another dud..._ The intern looked at him, almost a pleading look in her eyes that he enjoyed immensely. She didn't think he'd give her a lifeline this early into the game, now did she?

Her eyes became wide with realization for a minute then blurted out, "How about Mr. J?"

"Mr... J?..." He looked her, puzzling for a second then, "I like it! Yes, I shall be Mr. J!"

Dr. Quinzel let a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She smiled a bit at her tiny triumph as if it meant anything.

"So what do you think of Arkham Asylum, Mr. J?"

"What do I _think_ of it? Well, we have the giant lizard, spooky, the guy with the hat, Vine lady, Frosty.. Hell, it's a real monster mash in here.." He said with a bored air, looking down at his slippers and wiggling his toes.

The comment and names made the doctor smile, and she replied under her breath "I heard it was gonna be a graveyard smash." The reply seemed to surprise her, as if she hadn't meant to say it out loud, instantly she covered her mouth as a high-pitched giggle escaped.

Joker's eyes snapped up and he eagerly said "Do that again!"

She looked at him, confused and maybe a little frightened. "Do what?"

"Laugh! More people should laugh, you know." She didn't laugh so he would have to make her. "We're in a mental hospital after all, haven't you heard of the healing power of laughter? AHAHAHAHAHAAhahaha!"

His fit of laughter caused the doctor to join in. It was interrupted when Cash cleared his throat loudly and looked at the intern disapprovingly. She cleared her throat and looked back at the Joker.

When she didn't ask another question right away, he became a little annoyed.

"Well, aren't you going to ask something else?" His tone impatient.

"Not at all." She replied.

He leaned back in his chair, turning his head to the right a bit but keeping his eyes on her, as if this angle might help him look at her better. _Not at all? Interesting..._

"And why not? Isn't that what the little paper says to do?" Joker asked sarcastically; pointedly looking down at the paper then back at her.

"I don't think it matters what the paper says to do. I won't use the same roads the other doctors have used. Clearly, it didn't help." She said, her smile a little smug.

He wanted to cut off her lips and show her what a smug smile _really_ looks like. But before that, he wanted to know where she was going with this. He stole a look at Cash who, as well, looked at the doctor curiously. _Oh good, it's not just me._

"Then what will you do? Give me ink blots to look at," he waved his hand dismissively, "ask me about my childhood?"-rolling his eyes dramatically-"Or maybe you want to know how I became this good looking? Ha! Well I can tell ya, toots, there aren't enough beauty products to get this complexion.! Ahahahaha."

Dr. Quinzel smiled at him as if he were funny to her. _Oh, very interesting._

"No," she began, and took a steady breath before taking a very risky chance. "I wanted to ask you if I could ask you a personal question."

"Depends on what it's about, no guarantee I'll answer though. Heheheheee." Joker began chuckling as he thought up a wondrous story to tell, regardless of the question, maybe something with-

"Why is the Batman so important to you?"she tentatively asked.

Joker's chuckling ceased, and he eyes flashed over to her, dangerously, curiously. She asked him about Bats? The first part of their session and they were already to his rival and best buddy, eh? He watched as she leaned back a bit in her chair as if waiting for him to lunge at her. His eyes sparkling with dark intent. Cash put his hand on the handle of his weapon, also expecting Joker to attack.

_Ahh, but always keep them guessing..._

* * *

"What an EXCELLENT question!" Joker became giddy, like a story he couldn't wait to tell. "Ol' Batsy? Oh, we go waaay back, not that I can tell you when we really got started, but we're amigos, comrades, best of friends. We're in this debate, ya see, on opposite sides arguing the same story."

Harleen leaned forward, intrigued by this answer, clearly hanging on every word. Her mouth slightly open in shock. He was talking to her, about Batman no less! _Keep him talking, Harleen, keep the momentum._

"Tell me more about this debate please. What is the argument over?" She leaned back again, crossing her legs, resting her hands in her lap, trying to look professional as possible.

Joker looked at her stance and mimicked her movements exactly, his hands resting on his knees.

"HA! The same argument the world has everyday... what is the point to it all? Why try to save a society that constantly puts itself in the same bad joke? The ones who work hard and or don't work hard, barely scraping by, until they kick the bucket. Why bother? Why not be ourselves? Why not do the things we _really_ want to do? I've tried explaining this to Batsy, really, I have, but he doesn't want to see it! He doesn't see that the whole world is one big joke. Society, HA!, corruption everywhere, that's what Bats is trying to save, not the people of Gotham, but corruption! Why doesn't anyone see it? He's as crazy as the rest of us... He's got them all fooled. The police, the media, the freaking junior rangers! ...Opposite ends of the chessboard, yes, that's where we are. He, the black pieces, I, the white." Joker heavily sighed a long breath out.

Harleen looked at him, almost sad that he felt the need for Batman to understand him. Had Batman never given him the chance? _Wait, black pieces for Batman, white for Joker?_ She smiled a bit looking down and mumbled "That's funny," forgetting where she was for a moment.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Joker snapped, anger rolling off of him.

Harleen jumped a bit and blurted out of nervousness, "You s-said Batman had black pieces and you had white. It-it just seemed funny to me because most people associate black with bad and white with good... is all." She bit her lower lip wondering if she did unrepairable damage in this session by referring to him as 'bad'.

Joker's anger was gone instantly replaced by curiosity again, his green eyes boring into her baby blues.

"And can you figure out whhhyyyyyy?" Joker drawled on, coaxing her.

Harleen glanced down and thought for a minute, not wanting to disappoint him. _Disappoint him? Why is his approval important to me?_

"Because he's known as the Dark Knight and you're the Clown Prince of Crime. His color is black and your have white skin..?" She hoped that answer would suffice.

Joker just stared into her eyes, as if searching for something he thought was there. It made her cheeks hot and flush, she wanted to look away, to hide her reaction, but couldn't leave his gaze. He suddenly burst into a fit a laughter, leaning his head on his hands as he laughed. He sat up then and gave her the approving look she had wanted.

"Bravo my dear! I can tell you get it! Not like these other saps," he motioned to Cash who scowled in return. "See? I knew you could do it." He winked at her, making her smile go wide, happy he complimented her. But she quickly coughed into her hand to cover it, hoping Cash didn't see.

"So," she started again, hoping to get more out, "Batman's true identity isn't important to you. And neither is your own past."

Joker's smile faltered a bit, eyes going dark. Bowing his head a little but keeping his eyes locked on her he asked, "Now what would make you say that?"

"In the past, it seems your main objectives have nothing to do with uncovering Batman's real name. Nor do you feel the need to rediscover your past with any doctors here."

"I'm waiting for you to get to the point, doc." He said annoyed, his leg beginning to bounce as if impatient.

"Well, I am simply staing that I don't want to change who you are, because you don't seem to like when doctors tell you to change. I want you to know that I am here to understand you. All I want is to help." She smiled a genuine smile at him, that in turn made his smile return broad and wide.

Before Joker could respond, Cash announced that time was up. Harleen looked at Joker with a bit of a pout, making Joker chuckle again.

"Not to worry, sweets, I'll see ya in a day or so!" Cash uncuffed him as Harleen stood off to the side of the door giving them room to pass. As Joker walked by her, he quickly leaned in toward her face and whispered, "Can't wait..."

She gawked at him as they left, Cash shoving Joker telling him to quiet down as his laughter bounced down the hall toward his cell. Turning and gathering up the clipboard-that she never took notes on- and stopping the recorder, she closed the door behind her and walked toward the elevator. Passing his cell, she saw him waiting for her, standing up against the glass motioning for her to come forward. No one was around so she walked up to the glass and gave him a questioning look that said _'yes?'_

"Just wanted to say thanks, doc, for a good session." He smiled, his head tilting as his hands made their way up to the glass, fingers spread.

"I am glad it was to your liking, I'll see you at our next session, Mr. J." She smiled and turned to walk away.

"Consider it a _date."_ His voice lulled to her. She turned back to see that charming smile again. She cheeks blushing, she raised her hand as if to hide it and smiled again, turning away toward the elevator.

* * *

_Click, click, click _Went her heels.

_Ah, to be young and so naive... _Joker thought. His little intern turned out to be very curious, indeed. She wanted to know about Bats! Not his childhood, not his ideas on treatment or forcing societies logic down his throat. She wanted to understand, oh, boy, he'll show her exactly how he thinks-

And then it hit him. His idea. He knew what he wanted to do to this doctor.

"Oh yes, doc, understand you will." Another fit of laughter overtook him and he let it hit him in waves. As his laughter continued, the ideas poured and poured into his mind, forming the most devious plot he had ever come up with yet.

* * *

**Hoped you all enjoyed it. I will start working on the 12th chapter today. Maybe watch The Dark Knight for fun as I write. please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright My Little Freaklings :) So Sorry I've been gone for a while. Life, sadly, gets in the way of life... if only Gotham were real. If my spelling is bad, i apologize ahead, I'm enjoying Cake flavored Vodka. Its awesome! **

**A special shout-out to my good friend, Beefpie who messaged me to get off my butt and write more. LOL thanks dearie! **

**There will be No spoilers, you must read!  
**

I do not own Batman, DC comics, it's affiliates or parents. Not even the distant cousin removed twice on the mother's side..

* * *

Harleen didn't remember walking down the halls of the penitentiary. Or out the main entrance. Only when it began to rain did she realize she was outside. She blinked a bit and looked around her. She was walking through the grass, completely oblivious to the dirt path and paid for it with mud and flecks of grass on her heels. _Eh, a little water, a paper towel, all fixed._ She knew she had to get out of the rain quickly, but wasn't looking forward to going straight to the Warden's office. What would he say about the session? Would he be pleased enough to let her keep him as a patient? She hadn't taken down a single note.. she _could_ always say she didn't want to be distracted and would review the recorder. Yeah, that sounded about right.

As expected, Dr. Leland was waiting for her by the entrance of the Arkham Mansion. _Look professional, smile, courteous..._

"Ah, Harleen, I see you tried to stay out of the rain, I too just had to rush in," Dr. Leland said, starting to walk with her. Apparently this was her ice breaker for asking Harleen about Joker.

"Yes. It seems the rain won." Harleen did her best to appear friendly toward her but truth be told, she felt a little hostile toward the veteran doctor. She scoffed at Harleen's hopes and goals, belittled them behind her back... it's no wonder the patients didn't open up to them. They reached the doors of the Warden's office and before Harleen knocked, she turned to Dr. Leland, smiling brightly.

"Thank you for your help, I'll let you know how the review went with Warden Sharp." The statement was spoken with friendliness, but it was also clear that Dr. Leland was not invited. Dr. Leland looked a bit taken aback that the intern was casting _her_ aside.

"Yes, well, I would very much like to hear about it. Good luck, Dr. Quinzel," She responded curtly and turned down the hallway. Harleen smiled a bit to herself. It was the first time in a long time she really stood her ground, even for something so little as this. Before she knocked Warden Sharp's 'Come in" was heard and she entered the large office. He was sitting at his desk, per usual. A coffee long forgotten off to the side of the desk on a stack of papers, forms piled haphazardly here and there, but the center of his desk was cleared away, as if he dropped whatever he was doing and was ready to focus on this. Screens buzzing around them were the only noise at first. He gestured to a chair for Harleen to sit, which she did.

When neither spoke right away, she reached into the pocket of her white doctors' coat and set the recorder down in the center of the cleared away spot on his desk. Warden Sharp almost looked apprehensive at it, as if afraid of what it might relay. Giving a reassuring smile, she hit play and leaned back in her chair as it played.

Half an hour later the recorder 'clicked', indicating it was done. Warden Sharp stared at it for a moment then looked at Harleen, face wiped of any expression. Harleen's stomach was in knots from the tension. Although she enjoyed hearing Joker's voice, she kept her face calm the whole time. Showing only what the warden wanted to see was imperative. After a few more moments, she couldn't take it anymore.

"How do you think I did?" Probably not the best approach, but it got to the point. She bounced her leg nervously, hoping for a good answer.

Clearing his throat, he said "You laughed." His eyes showed he wasn't happy.

_Aw, crap. _"Yes, I did. But I needed to." She hoped he would believe her. If she told him that she actually found him funny, she may get a cell here too.

"Come again, Dr. Quinzel?" He now showed confusion on his face. And concern. He leaned forward resting his hands on his desk, folding them together. Almost as if he were praying.

"I wanted to show a bit of familiarity with him. I thought that if he felt he could get me to laugh, perhaps he would want to talk a bit. And he actually did." This was good, she was surprised she was pulling this off. "Perhaps using his persona he enjoys so much could have potential in getting more responses."

Sharp stared at her for a minute. No other emotional showed other than deep thought. She could tell because he kept squinting his eyes more and more.

"Yes, I will commend you on getting him to talk about a.. sensitive subject." When Harleen's brows furrowed a bit, he went on. "You see, you hit a sore spot for him right away. Most doctors that bring up the subject of Batman usually regret it. But, surprisingly, he expressed ideas with you. We can't assume he told the truth or if he lied. All we can know is that he spoke to you. For that reason alone, I will allow a second session. Let me know when you would like to schedule and I will speak to Officer Cash about it."

Harleen thought for a moment. If she wanted to keep momentum going and not risk Joker shutting down, she'd need to talk to him again, sooner.

"Actually, I'd like to have it tomorrow," she said, slightly holding a breath.

Warden Sharp shook his head a bit. "No, I don't think that would be wise, Dr. Quinzel. Joker is a.. special kind of patient. Wouldn't want to give the wrong impression."

"And what impression does that give, Warden, other than I want to help him?" Harleen knew she was pushing the envelope by disagreeing with him. She was an intern, and could easily be fired.

"I beg your pardon?" Had Warden Sharp been drinking his neglected coffee, he may have spit it out.

_Uh oh. Abort! Abort! _"Please trust me on this. I may have been a little afraid to speak to him, and I still am a bit, and I know I'm new but I feel this is the right thing to do."

Sharp let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes behind his glasses. Harleen just sat there, biting her lip hoping she could talk to Joker soon.

"Alright.. alright. But! And let me be clear: If he shows any sign of trying to persuade you to loosen his restraints, tries to come within 3 feet of you, you must end the session and inform me immediately. Joker tends to win people over who give him too much trust. Always keep yourself distant."

Harleen smiled her biggest smile. She stood up and took his right hand in hers, shaking it. "Thank you so much, sir. I really appreciate it!"

"Yes, yes. Good day, Dr. Quinzel," Warden Sharp said, waving her off as she left his office.

Harleen exited the Arkham Mansion again. She didn't feel like going down to her office and since her session was over for the day, she had no other tasks to do but process paperwork. Being a psychiatrist to a patient meant you now had to 'approve' everything in their life with a signature. Knowing she would need caffeine for this, she headed back out to the penitentiary wanting to get a soda from the cafeteria. The rain had stopped, although the clouds still loomed. She wondered if the Gotham weather report read "partly sunny" ever. Once through the main doors she began the habit of swiping her card as she went.

The cafeteria was, again fairly empty. Only a handful of staff, a few patients. She noticed one of the patients was Pamela Isley sitting in the only sun rays in the room. Her female doctor seemed to flirting with a male nurse at the moment at a different table. Once Harleen grabbed her Dr. Pepper and a chocolate pudding snack, she headed over to the table Pamela was sitting at, when she was nearly there, she noticed the restraint cuffs around her ankles to the chair.

"Mind if I sit here, Ms. Isley?" she asked warmly, motioning with her hand that currently had a soda.

Poison Ivy just sat there, eying her with suspicion and immediate distrust. "Why?" she spat back at her.

"Well, this is the only table that ever gets sunlight, and I enjoy sitting in the sun when I can, besides I figured you might want some company since your doctor seems to be.. preoccupied." Harleen glanced over at the said doctor, rolling her eyes. _They should be focused on the cares and feelings of the patients, not their own life, _Harleen thought.

Ivy gave a forced laugh. "Why interrupt her chances? That prude needs to lighten up." She looked from the doctor back to Harleen, sizing her up. "Whatever, I don't care what you do," she said with a bored air.

Smiling, Harleen pulled the chair out, plopping down happily. "Thanks!" She opened up the pudding cup and dug her plastic spoon, getting a heaping gob to put in her mouth. At the first bite she sighed in bliss, about to shovel another spoon in when she looked up to see Ivy looking at her with revulsion. Suddenly very self conscious, Harleen began wiping around her mouth.

"How can you eat that crap? It's junk food!" Ivy looked at her as if she were a mother scolding a teenager.

"I like sweets and it makes me feel better," Harleen replied. She bit her lip then, wondering if she should be discussing personal stuff like comfort food with a patient.. then again.. it's not as if she were giving away her address. And what was wrong with being friendly?

Ivy shook her head and turned her face toward the few rays of sun that came through the window. The leaves moving on Ivy's skin distracted Harleen's attention for a moment. The vines seemed to weave in and out of her skin, as if she really were a walking plant. The leaves moved with her fluid motions, looking as if they needed to reach the sun with all their might. As if sensing Harleen's stare, Ivy looked back at her.

"What are you gawking at?" Ivy demanded, words heavy with warning.

Harleen snapped her eyes up and blurted out, "Nothing! Well.. um, your leaves move. I just hadn't seen them up close."

Ivy smiled a bit to herself as she gazed down lovingly at her skin. "They are beautiful, aren't they?" She stroked a leaf on her forearm and the leaf responded by curling itself around her fingertip, as if it was hugging her. Harleen watched, fascinated.

"Yes." Harleen said. Not knowing what else to say.

Ivy looked at her with contempt. "Oh, sure. You probably have a neglected plant at home that you're waiting to throw away. That poor darling fighting desperately to live in this disgusting environment you meat sacks have built. Turning beauty into filth... You're all the same!" The last part was laced with a venomous tone. Ivy crossed her arms and raised her head to the sunlight in an indifferent manner.

"Actually, I don't have any. I'm not home enough to. And it doesn't help that I'm absentminded. So no plants, no cats, no fish. I figure if I know I'll forget, why bother. (Putting another spoonful of pudding in her mouth.) But I do enjoy looking at them. Flowers are very pretty. And seem to make a room cheerful, ya know? (Sip of soda) I wish they'd liven up this place with some flowers, but no one seems to care how it looks. They-"

Harleen stopped short when she realized 1) she was rambling 2) her new york accent had slipped through and 3) Ivy was watching her out of the corner of her eye.

"Sorry," she said, regaining composure, "I'll stop bothering you. You probably have enough doctors blabbing at you, huh?" She started to get up, slightly embarrassed, when Ivy turned toward her and spoke.

"You don't have to leave." Ivy's head turned toward the sun again but she kept her eyes on Harleen. "At least you have enough sense to know you're irresponsible."

"Oh, um.. thanks?" Harleen half asked/half said. She readjusted herself back in her seat when Ivy's doctor came over, as if just noticing Harleen was sitting there.

"Hello. I'm so sorry I didn't come over sooner, I was discussing scheduling with a coworker," the nameless doctor said.

"Yeah, I'll bet," muttered Ivy. Her doctor shot her a look then softened her features again, turning her attention back on Harleen.

"Anything wrong, Dr...?" she started.

"Quinzel. Dr. Quinzel. Nice to meet you. And no, nothing is wrong. Ms. Isley was nice enough to let me sit with her and try to soak up some Vitamin D for the day."

"Oh, well that was very kind of her. Dr. Quinzel? I heard you have the Joker as your patient. Well, I wish you all the headache medicine in the world for that one. Unfortunately, Pamela's time is up. Come along, dear." The doctor motioned to two orderlies who came over quickly, as if waiting to assist. As they unshackled her, Harleen soon realized why. The orderlies would brush up against her leg or touch her arm, although it wasn't necessary. Nothing that could get them into trouble, but to Harleen, it was clear that Pamela didn't like it.

"Have a nice day, Ms. Isley," Harleen said cheerfully, as they escorted her away.

Ivy just looked back at her as if to say 'you're kidding, right?' making Harleen laugh under her breath. Ivy lips twitched into a half smirk, which Harleen figured was the closest thing to a smile she gave. After Harleen finished her pudding cup and drank down the rest of her soda, she felt the sugar coursing through her and decided to take a walk. Seeing how she was already in the penitentiary, she figured why not around here?

She walked out of the cafeteria and turned right to go into Intensive Treatment. As she started down the main hallway, she swiped her badge as she went until she came to the 3D scanner. It was like a giant metal cylinder you had to stand in, the scanning waves were a pinkish tone that reminded her of a disco light. _As if someone would want to party at an asylum,_ she thought half-heartily. She waited for the guard behind a glass window to activate the 3D scanner, which looked for prohibited items such as knives, guns, bombs, ect. After the scan was over, she continued toward the elevator and hit (2). She wasn't sure why she felt like going back down to the Maximum Security Wing, she just followed her feet. It was later in the afternoon and so the only lights here were the last of the sun's barely-there light coming through the high barred windows and the low hanging ceiling lights.

The lights always cast a light path on the floor down here. It always reminded her of a red carpet, only yellowish, going down to the "Super Criminal's" cells. Most staff walked along the light path, unless they had to remove a patient from their cell. It was as if one was _supposed_ to stay in the light, as if the shadows were the buffer between the dark inmate cells and the light which felt secure. Like the shadows were a warning: Don't stray into the shadows.. it will lead to the cells.

Shaking the dark thought from her mind, she began to look around at the patient cells, most were full now. She had already passed the Mad Hatter's cell, poor Mr. Tetch was crying about a Jabberwocky coming to his cell. She wondered why no staff ever came to comfort him. Or how Pamela only received a few hours of sunlight a week, when clearly she needed more. It suddenly made her very mad. The more she thought about the needs of the patients from this so-called "_Mental Health Facility,_" the more it seemed they didn't care about the patients at all. They were all trying to be recognized for treating or curing a patient. "_You're all the same!" _Poison Ivy had said. She had been right! The staff didn't care about the patients. It seemed only SHE cared for them. SHE wanted to help them. To understand them. It was infuriating! Her hands balled into fists as she continued to walk only now her walking turned into stomping down the hallway.

As she continued down the hallway, any loud chatter from the inmates surrounding her quieted to a dull murmur as they all watch her stalk down the hallway, clearly fuming. She only stopped when a familiar voice that was just a few feet from her pierced her thoughts.

"Ya know doc, I don't know whose head you're about to rip off...," Joker started from his dark cell.

She then realized that she was in the lighted path next to his cell. The only parts of him she could make out were his smile, eyes and his wiry arms crossed in front of his chest. He moved closer to the glass door of his cell and stood with both hands on the glass, arms stretched out and head down as if he wanted to push the door down with all his might.

"But...," he started again, head snapping up, a wicked grin looking like he wanted to rip something as well, ".. I hope I'm invited. HaheheheHaHa!"


	13. AN Update and stuff

_**Hello, Kitties!**_

_**So here's the deal, my furry little friends.. I have been very busy at work, taking over hours for other people to ensure employment .. yada yada yada. And this has hindered my story.**_

_**For those of you who are very familiar with my story, you will notice i havent posted for a while. I'll be honest, i've been so busy at work then tired at home, that my creative juices are in a stand still. Yes, i have the dreaded disease of writer's block with a nasty cocktail of exhaustion sprinkled with procrastination. Everything I start to write seems forced or "been done before", so I will not force it out and give you something you have read time and time again. I am, however writing down little bursts of inspiration and bits and junks of bloody good dialogue i want to incorporate. - :D i'll have to use that too ;) **_

_**SO fear not, my story is always roaming around in my mind. If i post it, it's because its something i am proud of, not just pumping out words and batman quotes every other second. **_

_**So, again, i thank you for your patientce. i still comment and review the stories i keep up on and i admire your drive and passion in your own creative stories. they give me inspiration. Never stop. **_

_**Soon, i will be back to my shift and i can even update while at work. Until then, my darlings, I love you, miss you, and dream of wowing you soon! **_

_**Psychotically,**_

_**Jenocide24**_


End file.
